My Dear Sister!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: If this is a fairy tale, then Alice Liddell will be a nerdy, geeky and feisty princess. No, she's not trapped. She's in really good term with the dragon. However, to win the princess, one must prove to the dragon that his love is pure. Oh, and the dragon is actually her older sister with a terrifying sister complex, comparable to a dragon; Lorina Liddell. AU. AlicexAll. LorinaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**My Dear Sister!**  
_May 28th 2014  
_by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose

* * *

It's a new day for the new Liddell Family who just moved in the Fortress Regency three days ago. Monday, a good day for school. The beautiful wonder woman, Lorina Liddell, is busy preparing everything for her brothers and sisters.

"Lorina! Here are the eggs!" Alice Liddell, her first little sister comes jogging in and puts a dozen of eggs on the kitchen counter. "James is so slow, so here's the newspaper!" she drops the newspaper on the dining table, which is instantly taken by the eldest Liddell, Edward. "I'm late for school!"

"Gosh, Alice, you've been screaming the moment you entered the door," Edward Liddell sighed, his eyes scanning the newspaper and he uses one hand to take a sip of his coffee. "You're a new student—no one will yap at you for being late,"

Alice comes down again and frowns at her eldest brother. "Then will no one yell at the new lawyer who's apparently going to be late in five—four minutes and thirty nine seconds?"

Edward flinches and then stares at his wristwatch. "It's still six, what are you blabbling about, kiddo?"

"Yeah, six o'clock from last evening. I told you your wristwatch is dead, didn't I?"

Edward slams his hands onto the table and stands up, snatches his suitcase and rushes out. "I'm off, Lorie!"

Lorina giggles. "I didn't know that...Well, you should clean up too, Alice. Don't worry. If you're scared of getting scolded, I'll accompany you, honey," she suggests and serves a plate of pancake to the youngest Liddell, Edith.

"Drop it, Lorie," Alice chuckles and runs upstairs again.

"Lorie," Edith speaks up after munching the pancake. "I'm thirteen yesterday. Can I have a boyfriend?"

Lorina freezes during washing a pot, but then turns and smiles at the little girl. "You can, but I can't help you getting one."

Edith smiles back. "Don't worry, that's the piece-of-cake part." She calmly cuts her pancake into six pieces. "If it's Alice, she'll be an old virgin before anything,"

Lorina laughs and returns to her chore. Edith stares at her older sister's back, and rolls her eyes.

'_Because Alice has Lorina, that's the whole reason.'_

~.X.~

"James—step on it! It's still yellow!" Alice whines.

"Alice, yellow means 'slow down', not 'step on it'." James sighs and stops the car. "And red means 'stop'. Calm down—it's alright getting late."

Alice sighs and decides to drop it. She's glad that James drives for her to school, but on the other hand, James is too proper and careful—the most serious of the five Liddells. And if anything, she hates getting late, since that gives her a 'special introduction' for the class...and that makes her stand out. And she hates standing out.

Finally, they arrive before Lewis High and Alice gets out of the mustang. "Thanks, James," she says and rushes into the school building.

James nods and waits for her to get in. He then sighs. "Do you really have to do this everytime she moves into a new school?" he says, and Lorina Liddell comes out from the backseat with a determined expression.

"I have to protect her, James," she says in a serious tone, her eyes gleam with fear. "Who knows what monsters in the form of male teenagers will try and hurt her? That's why, I'll be there to crush those monsters...ah, if only I can disguise myself to get into the school!"

James glances at his first little sister with a stern look. "You know, I wonder why you only do this for Alice...I mean, you let Edith off the hook easily to get a boyfriend—Alice is sixteen, three years older than Edith. Don't you think it's natural for her to get a boyfriend?"

James shuts his mouth when Lorina glares at him with fear and hatred—he realizes that he just said something 'taboo' for Lorina.

'_Alice will never get a boyfriend.'_ He concludes.

~.X.~

"Class, we have a new student—she came from England and now lives in Fortress Regency with her siblings," the female teacher is a beautiful curly purplette that reminds Alice of Lorina. "I'm Vivaldi Crims, I teach Calculus. Please, introduce yourself,"

"I'm Alice Liddell, nice to meet you," Alice says curtly, unsure of how she looks right now, but some students are staring at her in interest.

Suddenly someone raises hand. "Do you drink tea all the time?"

Both Alice and Vivaldi frowns at the question thrown by a goofy-looking brunette who sits at the back of the class.

"No." Alice deadpans. "Seriously, do you think British people only drink tea? What kind of logic is that?"

The same guy raises his hand again. "Miss Crims, you're British, and you and your younger brother only drinks tea, so does this mean that this girl isn't British?"

"Stop your foolish questions, Pendragon, or I'll hang you outside." Vivaldi says this calmly but with a dangerous tone and a vein popping on her temple. "Liddell, take a seat over there, in the back."

Another one raises hand.

"Are you single?"

"Blood—detention. Just ignore him, Liddell." Vivaldi giggles nervously, when seeing Alice looks horrified at the question. She's even more horrified when seeing Vivaldi snaps her teaching whip into two.

She then realizes where she's sitting—right between that weirdo Pendragon brunette and Blood who just asked if she's single. Alice curls onto her desk and groans.

'_Best seat ever!'_

And outside the class, a murderous aura is emitted by Lorina who's peeking from the door, she's taking a picture of the guys on both of Alice's sides.

"Those bastards...how dare they! Hmm..." she glares at the picture of two boys. "They're definitely on my blacklist—AND THIS GUY..." she hisses when seeing the picture of the guy who just asked if Alice is single. A flashback runs in Lorina's head as she stares at Alice in worry. She the glares at the Blood guy.

'_I can't rest in peace...I won't rest in peace...I won't let them live in peace!'_

And this is a story of a woman with her terrifying sister-complex.

* * *

**Kindly review if you have the time and interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Boundaries

* * *

Is it tough for Lorina to stalk her younger sister and make a list of boys in her new school? Since Lorina has done it at least five times—and this is the sixth, then you can say, no, it's not tough at all. She can memorize all the boys in her sister's school and still have the time to go home, take off the laundry and prepare dinner, and Alice will never know.

Alice will never know!

'_If she finds me out, she'll hate me...'_ Lorina shivers at the terrifying possibility, and quickly hides behind a tree when Alice walks by, reading a book. Lorina sighs happily as she peeks on her little sister. '_Ah, Alice is so dilligent and smart...she always becomes an honor student...That's my sister for you!'_ she nods proudly.

"Hey, newbie!" Alice looks up from her book, and Lorina narrows her eyes—it's that brunette guy...Pendragon. Lorina quickly checks her list again.

'_Ace Pendragon, actually 15 years old, O-type, Aries. Is in the baseball team, but sometimes play football, basketball, soccer—this guy is capable of any kind of sport. He's from an orphanage, and is currently living with the Monrey Family. He's actually the son of a detective.'_

Don't even question Lorina's capability of getting information of the boys—she's as good as an obsessed fangirl, but she hates her targets with a burning passion. Lorina's first priority is to see Alice's facial reaction towards this goofy brunette.

"Hey, what is it?" Alice asks curiously. She then frowns. "Oh yeah! For your information! I'm born in England, but I don't have British accent and I drink water, coffee, soda, tea—I drink anything! Don't you think it's kind of racist to make a stereotype that British only drinks tea?" she protests.

Ace chuckles and puts his arms behind his head. "Huh, really? You should've seen Blood! He's such a tea geek, so creepy. Anyway, want me to show you around the school?" he offers.

"Why?" Alice asks in confuse. "It's not like this school is so different than the ones I've been into..."

"Really—eh?" Ace suddenly turns to stare at the trees.

Lorina flinches and quickly hides again. She can't believe he can actually sense her!

'_Bloody hell, he's good.'_ She angrily thinks.

"I swear I sense something..." Ace hums. "Okay, this way Alice! I'll show you to the gym hall!" he takes Alice's hand and walks straight into the bushes.

"Hey—I didn't say yes! And the gym is inside the school—why are you walking into the bushes?"

"Don't worry!" Ace laughs and looks around—he could've sworn he feels someone is here... "This is a shortcut to the gym, let's go!"

"There's no shortcut outside—the gym is inside!"

"Come on, have faith in me~!"

Lorina is shivering like a volcano about to burst. Her eyes are fixed on the foolish brunette—his hand holding Alice's...his pushy personality...HIS FOOLISH DIRECTIONALLY-CHALLENGED DISORDER...

'_That fool!'_ Lorina takes a pebble from the ground. _'How dare he...!'_ she takes a pose of a dangerous baseball pitcher. '_Touching my sister...!'_

And then Ace groans in pain as Alice delivers a right hook.

"Don't drag me around if I don't want to, idiot," Alice growls as Ace clutches his gut and laughs.

Lorina sniffs proudly. '_That's my sister! What a beautiful right hook!'_

"Ow, ow, hahaha, you sure can punch, Alice!" Ace laughs, and suddenly, gets into a fighting stance. "Wanna have a duel?"

Lorina narrows her eyes. She then flinches when Alice also gets into her _taekwondo_ stance, fists up and feet stretched.

"Come at me, bro!" Alice dares him.

Ace licks his lips and chuckles. "Mm~ I'd like to _come_ at you~!"

Both Liddells quickly think of the same line;

'_THIS PERV IS DEAD.'_

~.X.~

School continues with the new student and Ace having several light bruises. The brunette looks entirely delighted, and Alice, on the other hand, still feels unsatisfied unless she delivers another punch and wipe that goofy grin off his face.

Good thing, the next class, the two are separated—however, this only means that Lorina has to take her eyes on a different foe.

'_Her next class is Biology...what kind of monster can possibly—wait a second...'_ Lorina notices a boy that's actually on her list. He's walking behind Alice, having a long dark blue hair and an uninterested face. '_That's Julius Monrey...whose family takes in that stupid Ace Pendragon!'_

For today's lesson, they're going to slice up—I mean, er, cut a frog to see its internal organs. By the turn of Fortuna's wheel, Alice and Julius are paired up, and Lorina is getting really heated about this—she'll always get heated up whenever Alice is paired up with a guy, actually.

"Don't touch the frog," Julius snaps at her coldly when Alice is about to scoop up a frog from the tank. "You're dirty—look at those bruises." He sighs and takes out a handkerchief.

Lorina flinches behind the door as she watches Julius wipes Alice's bruised cheek.

"A girl shouldn't be fighting—it's unsightly," he scolds, and takes out a plaster. "Use this."

Alice takes the plaster and smiles a little. "Heh, that sounds a bit sexist, but thanks anyway. Why can't I scoop the frog?" she asks while putting on the plaster on her cheek.

'_Alice! Don't be too kind...!_' Lorina whines in worry. She then glares at Julius for blushing slightly. The woman checks her list again.

'_Julius Monrey...is actually infamous at school. His parents owned the school, and rumors has it that this boy has the power to expell any student that irks him. He's A-Type, Scorpio. Bah, this sod should't even dare to hope!'_

"Uh, what are you doing hiding behind a vending machine...?"

"No, I'm peeking behind the door and it just happened to be beside a vending machine." Lorina deadpans and then stiffens, turning to a man who stares at her in confuse, yet his default face is bored. She twitches, and he just keeps on staring.

"Wh...What is it?" she smiles. "I'm just here to check on my little sister, haha..."

The man blinks once. "If your sister goes here, it means she's not a baby, and you don't have to stalk her."

Oh, he's nailed it. A polite tone, a beautiful, dangerous smile.

"Pardon me, but...you've stepped over the boundaries, sir—I am not stalking. I'm merely curious of my sister's well-being, and that shouldn't be insulted; as it's a form of a family love, and your word, 'stalking' has disgracefully judged my personality." She sighs and puts a hand on her chest. "By all means, I must give you an advice; it's better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to open your mouth and forever remove all doubt."

Translation: Sorry, dude, I'm not stalking. I'm just worried of my sister because I love her, and how dare you to think of me as a fucking stalker! However, you gotta know; you're a moron who should shut the fuck up!

That's Lorina for you. Gotta stay classy.

Takes some seconds for the man to process it, and when he managed to process her words and understands the meaning of her smile, he shivers a little, rolls his eyes and enters the class.

"Morning kids—have you been paired up yet?" he asks, and notices the new student that resembles the weird woman outside. "You're new here—what's your name?"

"Alice Liddell, sir," Alice answers politely, wearing her latex gloves while Julius busily scans the book.

"Well...actually, there's..." he trails off when he feels the murderous gaze from outside and decides that it's better for his life that he remains silent about the older sister's whereabout. "I mean, well, welcome to the class—I'm Lincoln Griffin. I expect well things from you."

"Of course, sir," Alice nods and returns to help Julius.

Lorina sighs in relief and gives the teacher, Lincoln, a last glare before returning to her little sister again. Alice is busily preparing the tools while Julius keeps telling her to sit down.

"Stop—you don't have to do anything,"

Alice sets down the scalpel and frowns at him. "If you do everything, then there's no need for us to be paired up, right? I don't want to be useless, you know," she says in a serious tone and pokes the frog that has been anesthetized on the table.

Julius sighs. "Do whatever you want," he mumbles. "Just don't touch the frog."

"Okay, I'll draw the organs and name them," she offers, and he doesn't refuse anymore. Experiments with frogs are actually easy, and most of the students have done it during elementary grade; today they were going to extract the tissues from the frog's organs and differs the type of the tissues.

Lorina watches carefully and narrows her eyes when Julius suddenly lets her to cut the organs and put it under the microscope's lens.

"Scalpel! Scalpel, Julius!" Alice suddenly exclaims, and Julius jumps, quickly handing over a scalpel. She groans when she can't make a thin cut. "Ah, I'm a professional! I can't work with this!"

Julius covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. He then clears his throat and takes Alice's hands to guide her on how to cut the tissue.

'_Opportunist bastard!'_ Lorina screams in her mind. '_I thought he's not a threat! He's definitely in the blacklist!'_

"Oh, so that's how you do it," Alice sighs in relief, not feeling awkward at all. She grins to Julius. "Unlike my sister, I'm not really gentle in doing meticulous stuff,"

The older sister who hears this perks up and slightly blushes.

"Oh, you have an older sister," Julius says while observing the tissues through a microscope. "Although, I don't find the need for you to compare yourself to your sister."

Alice flinches, and Lorina can't help but grudgingly thanks Julius for his words. Lorina knows that Alice has an inferior complex because her older siblings—and even Edith are always preferred by their parents. Especially towards Lorina.

Alice falls silent and tries to take her mind into reading the guide. Lorina sighs and leans her back to the vending machine.

'_It's all because of that bastard...'_ she thinks sadly, and clenches her fist in anger. '_But don't worry, Alice! I will protect you from experiencing that awful pain!'_

~.X.~

When the students are about to move for their last class in the last period, Ace is suddenly pulled into an empty class and is caged by an older woman. He chuckles goofily.

"Are you my secret admirer?"

Lorina smiles brightly in return.

"I'm your unfavorable delusion that you infest during your slumber."

Translation: I'm your fucking nightmare.

Ace actually finds her classy words amusing. He might not look like it, but he's actually pretty bright on the mind. When Lorina calmly gaze down on him, he then realizes that she has the same eyes as the new student—the same hair color, only this woman is tenfold more beautiful.

"Is this something about Alice Liddell?"

"I must say, you're a sharp one, child," Lorina steps back, still with her polite smile. "Yes, I am here to pass you a warning and ask you a favor. The warning will be; please watch your hands around my sister, and the favor I'm going to ask is; please keep proper distance from my sister and do not forcefully ask her to engage in your unfavorable activities, will you, Pendragon?" her tone is composed and gentle, but the way she says his surname is dangerous.

Translation of the warning and favor: Hands off my sister and keep away from her, don't drag her around.

"And if I don't take them?" Ace asks cheerfully and daringly, smiling wider.

Yet, Lorina can smile brighter as she takes out a stun-gun.

"I shall use this."

~.X.~

Finally, school is over. Alice comes home by foot and can already smell delicious food from her house. She stretches and skips happily into her house.

"Mm! Smells good~" she says and grins to Lorina who's in the kitchen, cooking. The older sister turns and smiles to her.

"Welcome home, dear," Lorina greets and serves the pasta on the dining table. "How's school?"

Alice hangs her jacket and drops her bag on the couch before taking a seat on the dining chair. "Do you know, Lewis High is actually populated by a lot of _ikemen_ and _bishounen_, Lorie?"

Lorina stiffens as she pours water into a glass and stoically hands it to her little sister. Of course she knows! She's actually seen them, and she hates it! What if Alice falls for those handsome boys? And then they'll break her heart and she'll be sad and Lorina won't know what to do.

'_Aaah, when I got there, I feel like choking those boys one by one!'_

"Really?" Lorina smoothly says. "Are you interested, then, my dear?" she ruffles her sister's hair, and Alice giggles.

She shakes her head. "No way—My heart belongs to 2D _ikemen_ and _bishounen_! Why look at the unlasting reality when you can forever see perfection in a fantasy land?"

Lorina laughs and hugs her sister from behind. "Hehe, well, whatever makes you happy—that's the most important thing!"

But of course, beside Lorina's protection, there's another layer that covers Alice's heart. Everytime Lorina is reminded of this, she can't help but smiles happily.

'_I'm glad Alice is an otaku!'_

So there are the challenges. A terrifying sister-complex dragon and Alice's 2D Wonderland. What kind of prince can go through these boundaries and truly grasps a hold of the princess' heart? Will there ever be one?

* * *

**For NoD, the first reviewer, this is a special parody for you.**

Frozen (based off Disney's 'Frozen')

"Lorielsa—I mean, Queen, we need to talk," Annalice cheerfully skips to the beautiful Queen, dragging along her 'fiance', Charlhans. "May I present, Prince Charlhans, of the Southern Isles," the two bowed to the Queen, who smiled wryly in return.

Charlans smiled shyly and cleared his throat. "Your majesty,"

"—We would like," Annalice stopped, and the two laughed as they entwined their fingers and finally said; "Your blessing for our marriage!" Annalice squealed.

Lorielsa was dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open as she tried to process what her little sister just said. "Wh—Marriage?"

"Yes!" Annalice squealed in delight.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Lorielsa scowls impatiently and her little sister began to blabber.

"Well, we haven't planned all the details ourselves, but there must be a wedding ceremony!" she announced cheerfully throughout the ballroom, and Charlhans smiles happily as well.

"Wait, wait, no wedding ceremony is going to be held, and no one is getting married," Lorielsa burst out quickly with an angry look on her face, eyes glaring at the prince.

"Wh—Why not?" Annalice looked beyond confused.

Lorielsa cleared her throat and looked away. "You can't marry a man you just met." She gave her absolute words, and couldn't help but flinch when Annalice hung her head down.

"Oh, okay then—th-then how about Svenace? I've met him for a year," Annalice tried again, and Charlhans gaped at her in disbelief for throwing him away so easily.

Lorielsa began to sweat in doubt. "Y-You can't marry a reindeer, Annalice."

"Uh, what about um, Elliolaf? He's not a reindeer,"

"He's a snowman, Annalice,"

Annalice snapped her fingers. "Then, I can marry Juliustoff? I've been with him for three years, and he's human! Can I, Lorielsa—I mean, Your Majesty?"

Lorielsa snapped her head up to meet Annalice's eyes and then she took her sister into a possessive embrace.

"No! Annalice! Let him go, too! I can't let you marry anyone!" she couldn't hold her sister-complex back anymore. She then held Annalice's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I shall confine you in an ice tower!"

Annalice twitched as everyone in the entire castle began to freeze to death. "Uh, wait—why?"

"No, no, my poor little sister! I can't help but feel fear of any monster breaking your heart!" Lorielsa sniffed. She then let go of Annalice and turned with a dark look on her face.

"I shall freeze any men on the face of earth to death!" Lorielsa swore with a wicked smile. "No one shall stop me...to protect Annalice! Ahahahahaha!" she began to run out of the castle and casted her ice spell to every men who crossed her path.

Alice could only gape and try to catch up with the terrifying Ice Queen.

"Noo! Lorielsaaa! I got it! I'm not gonna marry anyone, I promise!"

* * *

**References in this chapter aren'****t mine. Kindly review if you have the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, no...I was just approaching her so I can get close to her older sister. Lorina is the real deal, don't you think? Beautiful, kind, and she can do anything! I'm not saying that Alice can't do anything, but Lorina can do everything better...Alice is just a stepping stone."

And that's when the treasure chest is chained shut and drowned into the bottom of despair.

* * *

To Build Walls

* * *

On the second day, Alice is early, so she can catch up with the bus, and that means it's James' job to fulfill Lorina's unreasonable demands to stalk the school bus with the family's mustang.

"Why is it my job to fulfill your unreasonable demands, anyway?" James angrily asks, stopping beside the bus when the light turns red. Alice is standing in the bus, and can't see them through the crowds.

Lorina turns to James and pulls off her shades. "Because you're not doing anything until your lectures begin at noon, why else?"

The second Liddell sighs. "Lorina, why aren't you going to college anyway? Edward's job is enough to cover up our tuition," James grumpily asks again.

Lorina rolls her eyes. "I don't need going to college—I want to take care of you and your siblings, James. There's nothing else I want,"

The dark-haired man carefully chooses his words. "Then what are you going to do when all of us go on our separate own ways? Who are you going to take care of?"

Lorina flinches, and in instant, she looks up to the bus and her gaze softens at the sight of Alice.

James hits his head onto the driving wheel.

'_Of course, she'll be taking care of Alice! Who am I fooling?'_

~.X.~

Alice gets off from the bus last, putting one of her headset into her ear and begins to turn on her music. She then notices a boy is coming towards her, but then checks her left and right just to make sure.

"Hey, Alice—remember me?"

Lorina rips today's newspaper that she brings for no reason, and has to suffocate herself from screaming in wrath. Blood Dupre confidently walks up to her little sister with a smug smile on his face.

Alice blinks once and then scowls. "I...wonder..." she twitches and her fingers shivers, trying to stop herself from clawing the guy's face.

Blood chuckles. "What, you forgot already?"

"I don't know what I just forgot," Alice deadpans, but she's still shivering with an uncertain murderous aura. "Although I must wonder why one wish to acquaint your face with a fundamental item used in building walls..."

Translation: I don't know why, but I want to hit your face with a brick.

Blood drops a cold sweat, keeping his calm, smug smile, despite he can't help but flinch a little. Lorina sighs dreamily at her sister's words.

'_Ah, Alice! I guess we all do share our mother's classiness!'_

The raven-haired boy tilts his head and approaches her even more. "You don't know why? Really? But...you really don't remember me?" he then pauses and his face turns grim for a reason.

A reason which goes along the line with; I guess you only remember my brother.

A reason that Lorina realizes.

A reason that freaks her out.

"Heh," Blood scoffs with a smirk, "I guess you only remember Cha—"

'_I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL...! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE...! ALL I WANTED WAS T—'_

James flips in his driving seat, and the two teens turn to the mustang in shock. James frantically turns off his music player, and glares at the woman hiding behind the bushes.

'_Why is she holding my player's remote!?'_ James screams in his mind, and flustered as Alice narrows her eyes on him.

"James, what are you doing here?" Alice asks.

Lorina lets out a relieved sigh as James tries to find a way to explain his presence. She grips James' music player's remote angrily.

'_Alice already forgets about Charles! That stupid brat shouldn't be reminding my precious sister of that mongrel!'_

"I...I was just—Edith," James quickly thinks up of something. "Edith wants a picture of the Lewis High's boy...H-Hey, you mind me taking a picture?" he quickly asks Blood, holding up his smartphone.

Blood raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Sure thing...any specific pose?" he snickers, and both Alice and James stare at the raven-head in disgust.

Blood keeps his snicker, but can't help and thinks; '_Okay, I'm sorry. Don't stare at me in disgust,'_

James took a picture of Blood just to get on with his lie and soon, he's already driving off after saying a hasty goodbye to Alice. Blood hums, seems curious.

"Ho, your brother looks like he's having a lot of time..." he comments.

"Nah, he's going to college, and it starts at noon," Alice explains with a small smile. She then turns to Blood again warily. "So yeah, what were we talking about?"

Blood then notices something behind Alice, right in the bushes, and he actually recognizes that something—that someone. Lorina Liddell, Alice's older sister! And she's currently making a gesture of slicing her own neck with her hand.

"Ah—uh, I...hey, what's your favorite tea? Darjeeling? Earl grey?" Blood quickly catch up on the hints, fearful of his life and changes the topic. "I was just wondering,"

'_Why is that old hag here!?'_ Blood groans mentally.

Alice crosses her arms and begins to think. "Actually, I like green-tea. Why? Wait, I know! Ace told me that you're a tea-geek, aren't you, Blood?" she guesses with a smug grin, and Blood chuckles.

"Heh, the word 'geek' does not match my graceful appearance, don't you think?" he gracefully asks in return crossing his arms as well. And then flinches when he sees her expression. "Why do you always stare at me in disgust when I'm on my utmost charm?" he smiles nervously.

Alice scoffs and walks away. "Whatever, class is starting."

Blood is going to follow, but then he senses Lorina's sharp glare on him, and freezes in his spot. He takes a deep breath and calmly approaches the bushes and Lorina stands up when knowing Alice won't see.

The two glares at each other coldly.

"Why hello, it's been quite a while, Blood Dupre," Lorina smiles politely and tilts her head. "How are you?"

Blood smirks back calmly. "And if it isn't Lorina Liddell. I'm fine, thank you." He then glances to Alice who just entered the building. "I wonder if you know why Alice doesn't recognize me—or my similarity to Charles?"

Blood has stepped on a landmine as he watches Lorina emitting an evil, demonic, murderous aura, her kind smile can't even surpress those intentions. He can only keeps his smile while trying not to run.

"Please do not say such a disgraceful taboo in my presence, child," Lorina tries to hold herself, laughing and shivering in wrath. "Has that son of a b—scoundrel fall into death?" she can't even say it as classy as usual when Charles' name has been mentioned.

"He's...unfortunately is alive and well," Blood answers calmly, though sweat is rolling down his neck. "Despite he can't help but be traumatized by the way you refused his proposal three years ago," he clears his throat awkwardly.

The two remembers exactly how Lorina rejected Charles, who just dumped Alice after saying to Blood that Alice is just a stepping stone.

Three years ago...

Lorina smiles, smiles really kindly, yet she's emitting the murderous demonic evil aura that makes her a dark beauty.

"Excuse me...?" Lorina tilts her head, all the while keeping her smile. "You are requesting me to be your life's companion? Oh, no, then where does that leave my poor, precious little Alice? Oh, no...no, no," she giggles and shakes her head. "How can you not recognize her positive qualities? My goodness! You must be a lower life form with weak comprehension skill." She laughs shivery and clasps her hands. "I'd wish you to rethink it again, Charles, however, now that I've known your true person, I find it hopeless and can only see how you're such a son and heir of a mongrel bitch, and I wish you to leave and fall into despair—oh no! My poor Alice, you're very stupid, Charles!" Lorina shivers in wrath and grits her teeth. "What are you going to do about my sister's broken heart, you immoral scoundrel?"

Translation: What? Me, being your wife? What the hell have you done with Alice? No, shithead! Are you a blind bat who can't see her goodness!? Damn! You're a fucking scum and shrimp-brained! It's too late now, you son of a bitch, I hope you die. Oh, my poor Alice, you fucking idiot, Charles!

Thus, Blood saw Charles experiencing in first-hand, the demoness' legendary right hook.

Lorina and Blood nod in unison with a calm smile. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," Lorina quotes straight of Charles Dickens.

"Although, I can't help but think that she's forgotten about us," Blood sighs, looking genuinely sad despite his smile. Lorina raises her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Oh, Alice was miserable," she sighs. "I thought she'd never see the sun anymore, locking herself in the room for a week, playing games and watching anime..."

'_I don't understand what part is miserable when she's just turning into a reclusive for a week,_' Blood mentally deadpans. His eyes widen at realization.

"Wait—she's an _otaku_, now?" he deadpans in disbelief, but Lorina nods proudly.

'_Don't be proud about that!'_

The woman notices his irritated look, and smiles. "It's better this way. She's closed her heart from pain, and with me by her side, I'll never let anyone hurt her again." She looks at Blood coldly. "Including you, Dupre. I think she's beginning to remember when she looks at your face. I prefer that she not remember Charles at all. Oh, what a curse it is that you also go to this school..." she sighs melodramatically, and Blood also wishes to strangle the woman.

He smirks at Lorina confidently, and she narrows her eyes on him.

"In contrast with my older brother, I'm not a foolish blind bat who can't see true beauty," Blood says calmly. "Unfortunately, Charles and I do share a similarity; we're both bad guys...and a bad guy takes what he wants."

Lorina chuckles darkly. "I accept your challenge, Dupre. I do not approve of you, and never will do—I will stop you when you're trying to reach her with your forceful methods, at any costs," her hands clench on her sides.

Blood keeps smiling. "Alice is like a heroine to me; I'll take what I want, even if it kills me," he eyes Lorina coldly and turns away. Of course, Lorina will try and stop him, but he will get Alice no matter what. This time, there's no Charles, and Alice will finally see _him_.

Lorina smirks and turns to the school building. "Another one with inferior complex," she sighs. "I have to admit, he gets over it better than Alice does,"

~.X.~

And having the role of mother, or at least the responsible person in charge of Alice Liddell, Lorina has the upper hand on her plan of 'Get-Blood-Away-From-Alice'. Thus, the Biology teacher must find himself once again, in an encounter with the terrifying woman.

"I'm requesting a change of class assignments for Blood Dupre," Lorina asks with her kind smile.

And Lincoln replies with the same kind smile. "No can do, miss~ Now get out,"

The beautiful woman looks down and pouts, shivering. "Why...is it not possible?"

Lincoln twitches at the unreasonable woman's question. "You're not Dupre's mother—you don't have the authority to submit such request, although you can make a request on behalf of Alice Liddell." He explains, trying to maintain his patience.

Lorina stiffens, and smiles nervously. "B-But that will make Alice suspicious, thus she will find out that I've been—"

"Stalking," Lincoln offers.

"—protecting her at school...and...and..." Lorina's smile disappears into a frightened look. She shivers and grasps her face. "...She'll...hate me...!"

The picture of her precious Alice scowling in wrath; "Lorina! Don't stalk me! I'm not a baby! I don't need you!"

"No!" Lorina gasps, and slams her hands to Lincoln's desk. "Please, sir, change Blood Dupre's class assignments!"

Lincoln groans. And they're back to square one.

~.X.~

Since Alice is taking Calculus as her daily subject—which coincidentally is the same situation with Blood Dupre, apparently, she will be meeting Vivaldi and Blood everyday. Currently, this isn't something specific for Alice, but for Blood, on the other hand, it's like an 'Once per Day Chance on Hitting on Alice Liddell'—like those Once-per-Day stuff in online games, you know?

However so, after half an hour sitting with Blood who always throw his smirk to her, Alice becomes restless and raises her hand in the middle of Vivaldi's explanation on Limits.

"Yes, Liddell—anything you'd like to share for the class?"

Alice feels the stares she gets from the entire class, and a really interested stare from Blood, so she walks up to the female teacher.

"I have a personal thing to share to you, Miss Crims," Alice says and gestures for the woman to lend her an ear.

"Oh, of course, please," Vivaldi leans in.

"Can I either have a brick or a different seat?" Alice asks.

"I find getting a different seat is reasonable, but have a brick?" Vivaldi looks incredulous, but then notices the glance Alice is giving to Blood Dupre.

"I don't know why, but I feel like if he always bloom into a bright sun in every turn I take on his path, I'd wish to literally acquaint his face with the famous fundamental item to build walls. Repeatedly."

Translation: If he keeps smiling at me whenever I turn his way, I'd like to hit his face with a brick.

Vivaldi turns away and holds herself from laughing, and can't help but shivering in mirth. It sounds interesting to see what the new student will do if she refuses her request, so that's what's going to happen.

"Unfortunately, you have to bear it, my little one," Vivaldi giggles and pats the new student's fluffy hair. "It's just twenty minutes until you can get away from my suggestive-faced little brother, so hang in there,"

Alice blushes, eyes wide. "He's your brother!?" she exclaims in shock, and Vivaldi has to turn away, hiding her laughter when the whole class laugh at Alice's outburst.

Blood smirks at the newfound fact that the new student is actually _asking about him_. Alice glares at him, realising how she'd probably blow his ego even bigger. When their eyes meet in the distance, there's that spark!

'_Did her eyes gleam when they meet mine?'_ Blood smirks wider, feeling that he just trumped her.

'_Grrr...must...not...claw...face...'_ Alice shivers, holding herself, hands clenching on her sides in endurance.

Vivaldi smirks at this strange development. What is this interesting feeling she has about her two students? No, more like...Vivaldi feels like she just finds something to turn her little brother into her play thing.

'_It seems I've finally found it,_' she chuckles silently, crossing her arms. Her eyes gleam in amusement. '_I've got the trump card for Blood!'_

~.X.~

It should've been a peaceful dinner in the Liddell's household, until Alice lets out a sigh, Lorina looks at her in concern, and everyone stares at Lorina with their guard on. Except Edward, being the dense of the family, keeps shoving the onion soup into his mouth—the current case he's handling makes him hungry.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Lorina asks.

Alice taps her fingers with a frown on her face. "Lorie...have you ever feel like hitting a guy's face with a brick?"

'_It must be about Charles' little brother.' _Edith perks up.

'_Must be about that disgusting brat at her school that looked familiar for some reason.'_ James sips his beer.

'_All the time, my dear.'_ Lorina answers in the back of her mind as she forces a wry smile. '_You have no idea, my precious sister.'_

"My goodness, Alice. Did someone do something unfavorable to you?" Lorina asks, feeling worried. After all, she didn't stalk Alice today, since she's too busy arguing with the damn Biology teacher.

'_Did that Blood finally did it!? Did he grope her!? Did he hit on her!? DID HE ASK HER OUT!?'_

Alice doesn't seem to notice, but her other siblings have to keep their plates and glasses on the table, as Lorina begins to shiver in paranoia. The girl sighs.

"He didn't do anything, really. I just feel like it...Like...really want to hit his face with a brick..." she stares at her hands, they are shivering. "Such an intense unreasonable hatred—I don't even know him! Lorina, why is this happening?"

"Alice, look!" Lorina takes out a DVD case. Alice lights up immediately and gawks at the DVD.

"_Junjo Romantica!_ I want!" the second Liddell daughter begins to exclaim like a puppy, already forgetting about her intense desire of hitting Blood's face with a brick.

Edith and James shiver at the sight of Lorina's 'angelic' smile as she bribed Alice with _yaoi_ DVDs to make her forget about boys.

'_Poor Alice. Her fate's been sealed.'_ Edith thinks solemnly as she hangs her head for a moment of silence.

'_I guess now we all know who's not getting married.'_ James shrugs and continues to eat.

Edward narrows his eyes upon noticing something on the DVD case. "Hold it, Lorie! That's a pirated DVD! You can't show that stuff around a lawyer!"

Lorina frowns in guilt. "Oh, I have no idea..."

"Oh, whatever you big hypocrite!" Alice snatches the DVD and hisses at her eldest brother. "Whenever we missed an _Attack on Titan_'s episode, who's the first one running to the computer to find a torrent?"

Edward flinches and slams a fist to the table. "I-I bought the box sets afterwards!"

"Meager excuses. The defense rests."

"Fine, not guilty. Never bring it up again." Edward sulks in defeat while Alice raises her glorious pirated _yaoi_ DVD in victory.

Lorina smiles again, sharing her sister's happiness. She'd do anything to make Alice forgets about Charles Dupre. She'd use everything to build walls around Alice's heart to protect it from despair. Lorina will take any measure. Anything!

Including turning the already-hardcore-_otaku_ into a _fujoshi_.

* * *

**Aw man. I'm so hung up with this story. I never knew Lorina is such a fun character to write! I also like to write the other Liddells, and I think I'll love Alice in this one. So yeah. Quickly review if you want update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time, there was a princess who's been hidden by a dragon. The dragon built walls of labyrinth to make anyone who tried to hurt the princess lost and die. One fated day, a true champion found his way out of the labyrinth.

Thus, he had to prove that his love was pure by fighting the dragon. His pure love was proven by his endless fight and his strong will, that he would never stop until he reached the princess. The dragon approved of him and let him pass.

However, there was another challenge that the champion had to take. As soon as he found the princess in the garden of white roses, he wasn't welcomed with warmth. He was welcomed with a bored, disinterested look from the princess, who's busy reading a fantasy book.

When the champion proposed to the princess, the princess apologized to him. She confessed that she's married to the fictional prince in her fantasy book.

And the dragon laugh, and laugh, and laugh...

* * *

Fictional Desires

* * *

Lorina is easily worried. She's always afraid that she can't do things as good as their mother did on taking care of the family. It's like a sort of inferior complex in its own way. Alice feels under the weather today, so she decides to go and get some medicine on her own—or Lorina will freak out.

She gets on a commuted bus and finds a seat, opening the manga she's currently reading; _Zettai Kareshi_ also known in English as _Absolute Boyfriend_. For Alice, the main character is experiencing something that makes her dream is truly fulfilled.

'_I want a robot boyfriend too...I'll probably program him to be like Len Tsukimori or Masato Hijirikawa...most likely Miles Edgeworth!'_ Alice sighs dreamily. She really had a thing for serious and passionate boys, so she's quite fond of Julius Monrey.

It got crowded in the bus, so Alice put her manga into her bag and leans to the window rails, staring at the moving buildings. Unlike her other siblings, Alice is the only one in the family without any expectations for reality. Edward is living up to his dream as a lawyer. Soon, James will graduate and work for Windows. Edith already have a boyfriend at her school. Lorina might have never said the truth, but she said that she's living her dream to take care of her family.

Alice has no real expectations. No desires. No ambition. She's a jill-of-all-trade. She can do everything and learn everything perfectly, and that's kind of a curse on its own way; she can do anything, so she doesn't know what she wants to do. Everything is too easy. Everything is boring.

'_Maybe I should get a high-salary job to help my family_,' was the only idea she currently has in mind. '_High-salary job...but quite carefree, so I can still watch anime and play games!'_ she nods.

Yes, Alice has planned that she'll stay in her 2D Wonderland even though she's an adult.

~.X.~

Edith and James are feeling nervous as they try to watch a re-run of _Breaking Bad_, trying not to pay any mind to their sister, Lorina, who's currently cooking dinner. Of course, it's normal for Lorina to do that, but what frightens Edith and James is the fact that...Alice hasn't come home yet!

'_She's been washing the same plate over and over_...' Edith shivers, trying to keep her eyes on TV.

Lorina finds herself frequently glancing to the clock above the TV, and everytime the hand moves, she flinches.

'_Why is Alice not home yet?'_ she asks again in her mind. '_Ah, maybe...maybe there's a traffic jam! Yeah!'_

"Hey guys! Man, the street was so empty I can just sleep on it!" Edward announces his arrival cheerfully, only to get cold glares from his siblings. "Wh-What...?"

'_Edward the idiot!'_ James facepalms.

"Ah, welcome home, Edward—have you seen Alice, by any chance?" Lorina asks warmly, despite her hands are gripping the napkin so tightly that it might tears off.

Edith and James gulp. Edward hums, crossing his mind as he tries to remember something.

"Well, I saw her—She's getting on the bus, but now that I think about it...that bus isn't one heading home," he shrugs and takes a seat on the dining chair. "Ah, teenagers! Sometimes they'll get into that kind of mood, you know?"

Lorina freezes, and Edith can see a freezing storm over the older sister. James and Edith inches closer, feeling the cold. The woman begins to shiver, maintaining her warm smile for the dense older brother.

"Oh, I see...was she, by any chance, with someone?" Lorina asks again, the napkin in her hands is already torn.

'_Please say no, please say no, please say no...'_ Edith and James send pleading glares to Edward, who doesn't even notice.

'_If she's with a boy...oh Lord, I'm going to be a murderer...'_ Lorina gulps.

"Haha, you know Alice...she likes to wander off alone," Edward smiles sadly and leans his chin to his hand on the table. "I remember one time when I was accompanying her in pre-school, and she said to my face that I'm _annoying_,"

Stab in the heart for Lorina. She laughs nervously and returns to finishing her dishes; Lorina knows that better than anyone, about how Alice hates being followed or watched over. It's not because she's a loner, Alice just thinks that there are much better things to tend to compared to her. Suddenly, James speaks on the cellphone.

"Hey, are you gonna be late?" he asks with an irritated face. "At least say something if you are, geez—you've got Lorina worried, Al,"

Lorina looks slightly relieved as she watches James talking on the phone. Edith mentally sighed in relief, applauding her older brother's wit.

"Oh, so you're—uh, I...got it," James turns pale for a second and clears his throat. "Did you bring a pocket knife? Then...okay, you're good. Don't come back too late. Yeah. Bye,"

James turns to Lorina with a forced smile. "S-She's fine! She says she wants to explore the town for a bit...I guess she couldn't wait until weekend..." he explains, and prays that Lorina buys that.

'_I can't tell her that Alice is feeling ill...Lorina will freak out...bad...'_ he thinks nervously.

Lorina sighs and smiles in relief. "Oh, well...this place isn't so big, she'll be fine, I guess," cheers up quickly, and then she finally serves their dinner.

Edith and James stare at each other and sigh in relief. Momentarily, they managed to keep the peace at home.

~.X.~

Lorina frowns as she holds up a bag of medicine. She then stares at Alice who's already asleep. If this is how she acts, Lorina can't freak out. The older sister can't help but feel that Alice is not letting her to worry. Quietly setting a glass of water on the nightstand, Lorina then exits the room and walks away.

Edith is standing in the corridor, it seems that she's about to give a glass of water for Alice. Alice and Edith share the same room.

"Alice is already asleep, Edith," Lorina says.

"Oh, that's too bad," Edith sighs and drinks the water from the glass she's holding. "I guess I should've expected that you'd do this. Well, whatever," she shrugs and turns away, going to the kitchen.

"Edith," the younger girl stops on her track. "Do you...hate me for paying attention to Alice too much?" Lorina asks timidly.

Edith frowns and turns to look at her older sister. "No, why would I?"

The older woman twiddles with her fingers. "Sometimes...I wonder if you feel jealous because of me..."

The little sister twitches. She can't believe that Lorina is worried about that. She can't even believe that Lorina doesn't realize it herself. Lorina is over-protective to the point that she stalks Alice, and will probably turn into a criminal if a guy except her brothers, do as much as hugging Alice. Lorina turns Alice into an otaku, making her has zero interest to have a boyfriend.

Lorina makes Alice has zero chance of being in a relationship.

"Why would I be jealous?" Edith laughs nervously. '_If anything, I feel so sorry for Alice, not jealous...'_ she adds in her mind.

If anything...she feels lonely. Edith knows, Lorina is lonely as well. Truthfully, everyone in their family is lonely. It's all because of Alice. She never shows her feelings anymore. Lorina understands why Alice never shows her feeling anymore. Edith doesn't understand why Alice does that, but she understands why Lorina is so protective of Alice.

Lorina wishes for Alice to be her old-self again. Edith, too, wishes for that. When Alice was showing her feelings, everyone never felt lonely; her feelings were of affection and attachment, making them feel belong and home. Giving anyone a sense of security.

"I just think..." Edith scowls. "You should let Alice falls in love, Lorie," she says to Lorina, who flinches and looks terrified. "If she does...then she'll go back to her old self..."

"If she does, and her feelings are trampled, she'll be worse than this," Lorina says this, frightened. "Even if I let her...can't you see, Edith? She can't fall in love—she doesn't want to,"

Edith's eyes widen, and she scowls, staring at the floor. She just realized; Alice doesn't want to fall in love. She's afraid of rejection.

"It's all...Charles' fault..." Edith shakes her head. "No...I guess it's all our fault, huh,"

That night, neither Lorina or Edith can sleep.

~.X.~

The Liddell Household's routine starts early in the morning. Alarm goes off on 5 AM.

"James, here are your jogging shoes," Alice calls, and James quickly comes down from his room.

"It's still chilly this month, don't forget to wear jacket, everyone," Lorina says, handing Edward his jacket. "Do we need to stop at the market?"

"Yeah, we ran out of bread," Edith informs while tying her shoes. "Alright, off we go!"

The five of them start jogging until the sun rises. Lorina will stop before her siblings to buy what they need and returns earlier to start breakfast. On 6 AM, everyone is already back and begin to clean up.

"Edith, here are the posters you asked me to print," James said, setting down a stack of papers on the coffee table while putting on his socks.

"Hey, is it okay to wear butterfly-knot during a trial? I have my client's wedding in the evening," Edward asks to anyone who hears him, despite he's still fumbling with his tie.

"It's not okay," Alice deadpans and pulls Edward by his collar to help making his tie. "You have to look formal, and that's enough for a trial and a wedding," she says and finishes making it. Edward grins like a little boy.

"Thanks, Al,"

"Okay, breakfast is ready," Lorina announces after serving the last plate of french toast, and everyone begin to crowd the dining table at 6.15 AM. Lorina takes the seat in the last.

"I've been wondering, do we have to pray before starting breakfast, like how we start dinner?" Edith asks, and everyone stop their movements in wonder as well.

"Well, let's just be on the safe side. James, you lead," Edward says, and James nods.

"Okay, this is kind of weird, but here we go." James shrugs and begins to lead the prayer.

After breakfast is ready, they have a small break before departing to their own business. Edward will drink coffee and read the newspaper. Edith is watching TV, and James will go on the internet in peace, since his college starts at noon. Alice reads a book she just borrowed from the library, and Lorina hangs the laundry. After that, she'll clean up for herself.

On 7 AM, Edward and Alice will go catch the bus, while Edith just walks to school that's nearby. James will do the dishes and drop the laundry into the washing machine.

And then, the real business finally starts for Lorina.

"It's been four days and you still want to stalk her?" James asks, irritated again when Lorina makes him drive to Lewis High.

"I wonder if I should add this to my secret routine schedule...and James' schedule," Lorina asks herself.

"No, Lorina! If Alice caught me again, I won't know what kind of lie to make up next," James groans, remembering that Lorina stole his mp3 player's remote and turned up _Wrecking Ball_ just for the sake of her stalking activity.

"Oh, bah, you're so unreasonable, James. Besides, I'm not stalking—I'm just watching over Alice!" Lorina waves him off.

James facepalms. "That's the same thing! And you're the unreasonable one!"

~.X.~

Today, there's a P.E. class, and Alice is bound to meet new people again. Oh, but no, for some reason, Blood's classes are all set up with hers! Apparently, without Alice knowing, Vivaldi had set up Blood's classes to match wit hers (which Blood gratefully accepts). Now he has all the chances to get close to his childhood love.

"Good morning, beautiful," Blood smiles to her when she comes into the gym.

Alice shivers and suppress her urges to run, clears her throat and reluctantly answers; "G-Good morning...Blood,"

'_Hm? She actually talks to me..._' He feels quite happy about that, and then, notices that she's staring intently at something in her hand.

Alice glares at the picture of _Sebastian Michaelis_, and then glares at Blood, who blinks in confuse, but then smiles again at her. She shivers again and glares again at _Sebastian Michaelis_ on her smartphone.

'_That's right, Alice! Think of him as Sebastian Michaelis! They have that same smug, suggestive smile...and..Sebastian is a homo-pedo...so Blood Dupre is homo-pedo...he's homo-pedo...YEAH, HE'S HOMO-PEDO..._'

Alice raises her eyebrows in realization.

'_A homo!?'_

She turns to stare at Blood in wonder.

'_I guess yaoi in real life will be interesting~!'_

She can't help but smile happily at Blood, who is really taken aback by this change of attitude so suddenly.

'_Huh? She smiles at me...? How cute...'_ Blood chuckles, and notices that she's walking up to him without anymore resistance.

"Hey, Blood, sorry about my attitude for you yesterday," Alice says this so cheerfully, that Blood starts to get more suspicious and happy at the same time. "Our classes are all set up together, right? Maybe we should stick together, then?"

"Heh, I'd be honored," Blood says, shoving his hands to his pockets. "Ah, that's our coach. I think we're going to play basketball," he then notices his friend is waving from afar. "Elliot,"

"He's your friend?" Alice asks, and Blood nods as they walk to gather around the coach.

"He's Elliot March. I'll introduce you, but please keep in mind, he's quite hyper. His emotion is always bursting, and intense," he smiles gently when describing Elliot, and Alice can't help but look away to mentally squeal.

'_Eee! So that's the __**uke**__ for Blood? He looks in love! Yes, yes, I guess yaoi in real life will be exciting!_'

Oh Lord, pity Blood. Someone up there must be really excited to see the look on Blood's face if he finds out that Alice thinks of him as a gay.

~.X.~

Lorina punches the wall and suppress her scream. She peeks again from behind the gym door and shivers in wrath when she sees her little sister is smiling and blushing with Blood beside him, who obviously enjoys this turn of attitude.

'_Why is Alice laughing and blushing!? Does she fall for that brat already? No! Alice! Stop!'_ Lorina cries in her mind.

Lincoln exits the teacher's lounge and his eyes quickly catch the fearful woman is peeking from the door. He twitches and gets irritated again. On the other hand, he remembers that the other teacher, Vivaldi, had abused her authority to change Blood's class...

"Why are you so hung up on your little sister?" Lincoln sighs, for some reason, also joining her stalking fiasco. He then notices the guy beside Alice. "Oh, that Dupre boy...I knew it will turn out like this,"

Lorina glares at him. "What do you mean!? I checked Alice's schedule, she's not supposed to be in the same P.E. class with Blood Dupre!" she hisses angrily at Lincoln.

Lincoln gulps, since she's not even trying to stay classy. "It's not me, okay? It's Vivaldi. She set Dupre's classes with your sister's..." he regrets saying that, since Lorina is burning with dark fire of wrath, her smile is terrifying.

"Oh...I see how it is...Oh, ho, ho, ho...I see...Vivaldi...ho, ho..."

"M-Miss Liddell...calm down..."

"Ho, ho, do not fret, Mr. Griffin...I _am_ perfectly calm...ho, ho, ho..." Lorina and Lincoln turn to see Vivaldi just exits the teacher's lounge.

"Ho, ho..._the mongrel bitch..._" Lorina is shaking with wrath and pulls out a stun gun. Lincoln gasps and grabs her shoulder, stopping her.

"No, Miss Liddell—if you attack her, she'll just tell Alice that you're stalking her, and then she'll ban you from coming to school. Calm down, cool your mind, please," Lincoln tries to appease her. His voice is gentle and cool, and it easily fills Lorina's mind.

She lets a low sigh, and glances sadly at Alice, who's already playing 3 on 3 with Blood and his ginger friend. Edith's words came to her mind; should Lorina lets Alice falls in love? But if she has to let Alice...then she hopes it doesn't have to be Blood.

"Why him...?" she mumbles. "He looks exactly like..." she trails off and sighs again.

If Alice remembers about Charles...and she falls for Blood...Lorina won't know how things will turn out. Lorina is afraid whenever things don't go as her plans. She can only think of the worst and tries to prevent it. What if Alice closes her heart even more than she already has? What if...Alice leaves them?

Lincoln watches her torn expression. He doesn't really get it, but he understands that Lorina is genuinely worried about Alice—and for some reason, especially when Alice is around Blood Dupre. He sighs and pats the woman's shoulder.

"Come on, let's have some tea at my office. There's no need to worry about her—whatever that's supposed to happen, will happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. That's why, you should try to sort your mind and think what you'll do after it, alright?" he smiles gently to her.

Lorina raises her eyebrows. She's always so focused on steering things so that everything goes along her plans, and is to afraid to think of the worst possibilities. She never really thinks of what she'll do if bad things really happen. Lincoln's words...somehow made her a bit relaxed.

"I have some fine _Darjeeling_—how does that sound?"

"...I like Darjeeling,"

~.X.~

Elliot March is cute—that's what Alice quickly thinks when first seeing him up-close. He's beautiful but also quite masculine, and a bit whiny towards Blood, and easily excited like a little boy with a new toy, despite he doesn't look interested to her in the beginning.

She snickers and rushes to him to snatch the ball. "Sorry, I'm taking this!" she laughs and does a lay-up, making a perfect three-point shot. Elliot whistles, impressed.

"Heh~ you're good, Liddell," Elliot grins, then pulls his collar. "But today's so warm, huh? It's getting hot..."

"Hm, I forgot to get some drinks," Blood says, sitting on the floor. "But, I'm too lazy to move...haah..." he drops himself to the floor. Elliot chuckles and sits next to Blood.

"Though it's kind of unfair, Blood—you're so lazy, but you can stay cool...I'll always get slapped whenever I wanna laze around,"

Blood scoffs. "Heh, that's called _masculine_, Elliot,"

Elliot blushes with wide eyes. "Oh, masculine, huh? I guess that's right...Blood is really masculine,"

"I don't like hearing that from a male..." Blood sighs.

Alice hides her face behind her palms, trying to suppress her fangirl squealing at the 'supposedly-friendship' scene, but her twisted mind is off to Yaoi Paradise. She mentally squeals and dances around.

'_Kyaa...so cute...this is...this is the real-life bromance! So beautiful! Truly beautiful! This is true love!_' Alice screams in her mind.

"Hey, I'll get us some cold drinks, okay?" Alice says cheerfully with a wide grin and flushing cheeks. Elliot and Blood looks up to her. "Be right back~!" she happily skips out of the gym.

'_Maybe they're holding back their love-love time because I'm here! I hope I can see a scene when I get back, ho ho ho!'_ she's all grin when she runs out.

Elliot and Blood stares at each other. The ginger glances at the door, a bit flustered.

"She's...really thoughtful, huh," Elliot awkwardly says.

Blood stares at him boredly. "I like her, okay,"

The amethyst-eyed boy gasps. "Wha—I, uh, yeah, I can see that! Why did you sound like you're telling me to—"

"I _am_ telling you to hands off of her," Blood smirks. "Oh well, I can't do that, you're just human. What will happen, happens," he shrugs and drops his head on the floor again. "But I'm not a good friend, Elliot. I'll snatch anything I want,"

Elliot blushes. "B-But I don't like her that way! Geez, Blood! Ha ha ha!" he laughs, waving his hands dismissively. "I mean, sure, she's cute and all, but we just met, anyway! I just think she's nice, it'll be great if she likes you back, ha ha ha!"

Blood sits up again and raises his eyebrows. He chuckles. "You're being too obvious, Elliot. I think you're going to fall soon, too. Ah, can't be helped, my woman is obviously so attractive, after all," he shrugs, and then pats Elliot's shoulder.

"No, Blood! I'm not like that, don't worry." Elliot says with a serious scowl. "I like Blood, so I won't get in your way," he says seriously into his eyes.

Blood smiles gently. "I like you, too, Elliot. But brothers can fight, and they're still brothers. If you do, fall, don't worry about it. Just enjoy it, and keep in mind that we'll be rivals. I'd be honored to go up against you,"

"That's why, I told you, I'm not going to be that way for you..." Elliot glances away awkwardly.

Alice drops the bottles of isotonic drinks, making the two boys turn to her. She laughs awkwardly.

"Ah, uh, I...need to go to the bathroom!" she exclaims and dashes off.

"Kyaaaaa~! That was beyond sweet~!" Alice squeals as she runs off in sheer happiness.

* * *

This is the only scene she saw and how she saw it:

Blood: *sits up and chuckles with his suggestive smirk* You're being too obvious Elliot... *husky voice* I think you're going to fall soon, too. Ah, can't be helped..._I'm so attractive, after all..._*shrugs, patting Elliot's shoulder*

(his voice is lowered so much Alice can't really hear it, so she interpreted it as she liked)

Elliot: N-No, Blood...I'm not like that, don't worry...

(Alice translates this as; I'm not gay)

Elliot: *looks into Blood's eyes* I like Blood...so, I won't get in your way...

Blood: *smiles gently* I like you, too, Elliot...

_I like you, too, Elliot..._

_I like Blood..._

_I like you, too, Elliot..._

_I like Blood..._

(Alice doesn't hear anything else, as those words were playing over and over again in her head)

* * *

Alice's head is burning and letting out steam as she stops in front of the library, just next to the restroom.

'_Ah! I think I can get to love this..._' she then looks around at the passing students. Most of them are handsome and cute. Yes, of course, she's in the school that's populated with handsome beautiful boys. Alice holds her heating face. '_Oh my...I'm truly blessed! I have fallen into a Yaoi Paradise...! The realization...the love...! The happiness! My heart is beating so fast! I'm feeling dizzy!'_

The library door opens and Alice turns to see Ace and Julius are walking out.

"Julius~! Let's eat at the cafeteria, I'm hungry!" the brunette cheerfully says, holding the door.

"No, I still have to work on some assignments. You go ahead," Julius says, busily putting his library card in the right archive.

"Hey, then I'll get some food for us and eat while you work?"

"You'll get lost and won't find me anyway, so don't bother." Julius nonchalantly sighs and turns to see Alice is glaring at them with blushing face. "Oh, Alice Liddell, is something—"

The girl passes out. Ace blinks in confuse and sits down to poke her. Julius freezes in his spot, beyond shocked. The brunette laughs.

"Wow, Jules! She really faints! Maybe we're so handsome like angels, and when the door was opened, she's like, got a heart attack?"

"Idiot! Stop sitting and poking her—let's take her to the infirmary, you dolt!"

"Ah, yeah? Sure! He~ I wonder why she's smiling so widely despite she just fainted, though? Maybe we're just too handsome," Ace chuckles and takes her, dropping the girl onto his shoulder as if carrying a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, don't carry her like a sack of potatoes," Julius deadpans. He then frowns, since Ace just laughs about his way of carrying a girl. The navy-haired teen stares at the unconscious girl's face. Yeah, she's smiling so wide as if she's really happy, for some reason.

The reason that Alice keeps to her own.

'_Blood x Elliot...and Julius x Ace...Oh my, which one will be my OTP?'_

~.X.~

Lorina notices that Alice is home really early, and is rushing to her room upstairs. She sighs in defeat. Lorina thinks that Alice is really in love with Blood Dupre...but after sorting it out with Lincoln, there's really no way of preventing it. The only thing she can do is to scare Blood if he dares to do weird things or hurt her sister.

"Ugh...but I don't want to have a nephew or niece that looks like Charles..." Lorina is thinking straight off to marriage and birth. She decides to bake some cookies and make some tea for her little sister.

When she enters Alice and Edith's room, the little sister is typing furiously on her laptop.

"Oh, Alice, what are you doing? You look really happy today," Lorina asks warmly, rarely seeing Alice looks so passionate. She sets down the cookies and tea next to her laptop. "I made this for you. Enjoy them, alright?"

Alice turns to her with a bright smile. "Thank you, Lorie! You always know what I need,"

Lorina blushes and looks away giddily. '_Ah, Alice smiles at me—So cute!'_

"I think I've fallen in love!"

Something cracks inside Lorina. She flinches as Alice takes a bite on a cookie.

"Re-Really? With...who?"

"Not who, though!" Alice giggles and turns her chair to look up at Lorina. "I'm so glad I got into Lewis High! See, Lorie, I'm in love with my new friends, and they're so handsome and beautiful, and they're like, best friends...I think..._they're meant for each other!_" Alice clasps her hands and sighs dreamily. "So I'm making a fanfiction about Blood x Elliot and Julius x Ace! Oh, they're the friends I'm talking about, just so you know,"

Fireworks.

Sun rises.

Cherry blossoms bloom.

Lorina blooms with a bright smile of relief. "Oh, I see! I see! That's wonderful, Alice, I'm glad you like your school!" she hugs her little sister happily. "Yes, yes, you should continue what you're doing. I'd like to read your fanfiction if you've finished it, alright?"

Alice brights up even more. "Eh? Lorina, you're interested with _yaoi_?"

"I'm interested in whatever you're passionate about, Alice. This is really good, I'm so happy for you," Lorina giggles and ruffles the little sister's hair.

She exits Alice's room cheerfully and walks downstairs gracefully. An evil smile begins to bloom each steps she takes. She shivers and holds herself.

"Heh...ho...ho, ho, ho...ha, ha, ha..." Lorina clamps her mouth, tearing up. "Yes, yes! That's how you do it...Ha! Blood, you fool! You think you've won? Oh, my," she gasps in realization. "He's going to cry if he finds out about this!"

Oh, but Lorina knows better than telling Blood! She'll just let Alice stay in her dream land and let Blood thinks he's on the top of victory mountain.

"My goodness," Lorina smirks happily as she takes down the laundry. "I'd love to see the moment Blood Dupre falls off that mountain, ho, ho, ho!"

* * *

**You guys are asking for it. Anyway, on the next chapter, I will start a Q & A for the characters! Ask anything to the characters.**

Lorina: Yes, by all means. I'd be happy to let you know about me. ^^

Blood: Heh. Who wants to know more about an old woman...?

Lorina: ... ^^*

Boris: By the way, when will I get to appear?

Peter: Who cares about a dirty cat? When is this beautiful rabbit going to get on stage?

**After you lick my shoes. **

(everyone turns away)

**Anyways, kindly review if you have the time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Review!

* * *

What else that makes a writer the happiest person alive? Reviews. Of course. For some, the numbers of reviews. For most, the content of those reviews. Alice is the latter type. It's just twelve hours since she posted her new _yaoi_ fanfiction. When she wakes up, she quickly checks her _e-mail_.

**Fictionpress (10) - Review: Crossing to Heaven**

"YEAAAH!" she shrieks, jumps into her bed, and rolls around. Edith groans and wakes up, frowning at her apparently 'high' older sister who's already beginning to jump on the mattress.

"Why are you so loud...?" Edith complains.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" Alice smiles brightly, despite she just woke up. Edith is startled by the honest, bright smile. The little sister smiles gently, feeling somewhat happy to see such a rare, sincere smile. Alice jumps into her chair and continues to read the review.

"Oh well, don't take too long to read those reviews," Edith reminds her, and she just raises a thumb up, still busily reading her reviews.

Most of the reviews are worthless to her. Most of them say stuff like; 'Update!' 'Good job, keep it up!' 'Update pls' 'I love it! Update!'

"..." Alice narrows her eyes.

'Love ur story! Pls more!'

'MOAR!'

'OMG pls hurry up and update!'

She sighs and closes her eyes, her finger scrolling down the mouse until she thinks it has hit the bottom of the page. Alice opened her eyes again, and sees a long, detailed review.

**From: Majestic Guillotine**

'Dear Artistic Psychotic Lunatic,

This is the most beautiful story I have ever read. The first chapter brings out the basic of the characters, and they are fascinating. They are relate-able and sounds real; Blood is such a typical playboy, but that's making things interesting when he's faced with his bestfriend's feeling, Elliot, who is also a boy. Elliot is such a sweet, selfless friend and I'd like to hug and comfort him, encouraging him to stay beside Blood.

The other couple, Julius and Ace, they are hilarious and remarkable! They're the typical 'Hot n Cold' couple, but that's what heats things up. I love Julius' anti-social and reserved personality, especially when he clashes with the stubborn, oblivious and cheerful Ace. I can't wait to see how they will develop from here.

The background of the story is also interesting; having the characters to interact with two worlds. The first universe is our world, where it's still odd to see homo-relationship. The other universe, where homo-relationship is legal, shocks the boys. I wonder how are the residents in that homo-world will turn out?

Best regards,

MG'

Alice printed it out.

~.X.~

Usually, Lorina's smile is bright enough to light the house, but this morning, Alice is as bright as the shining sun. She's all smile during jogging, breakfast and even when she departs to school. Lorina is ecstatic too, since she now feels secure to know that Alice will definitely be fine at school.

Which shocks James, since she doesn't nag him to take her to Lewis High.

"Oh, she'll be fine, now," Lorina says to him, serving a cup of tea. "Alice is safe for the future as well, she's invulnerable,"

James translates this as; "Alice will be single until death."

He shrugs. "Whatever makes you happy," he says, trying to accept that ignorance is bliss, and begins his college work.

At long last, Lorina is at peace, as well as James' life.

~.X.~

Blood is never feeling so curious before, until he sees Alice is furiously typing on the lab's computer. Sometimes she steals a glance at him, and when he looks back, she smiles oh-so-sweetly that he feels really confident of his absolute victory.

'_Huh, I guess it's not so hard...'_ Blood thinks to himself and scoffs. '_Lorina Liddell is not a threat!'_

He's so confident until Julius comes in and plants doubt to him. Because Alice greets him over-excitedly.

"And here comes my favorite character of the day!" Alice cheers and waves to Julius, who looks beyond shocked and dumbfounded. Blood hums in thought as he decides to watch how the navy-head will respond. "Good morning, Julius!"

Julius freezes for a while there, and then shrugs, taking a seat further at the front of the class. Blood smiles dangerously at his cold attitude, but then flinches when Alice squeals.

"Ee! As expected from _tsun-tsun_ boy...My favorite type!" she says to herself, but loud enough for Blood to hear. Realizing this, she turns to grin at him. "You're also my favorite type, Blood, but number three!"

Number three.

Number three.

Three.

'_Three...?'_

Blood chuckles, but his hands are clenched in grudge.

'_I was once number two...but now...I'm number three...!?'_

~.X.~

Getting so happy and fired-up, Alice has updated the second chapter of her fanfiction, and is trying to pay attention to the lesson so intensely that the white board might burns. She's trying not to wait for the reviews to come.

"Alright, everyone should team up according to your attendance number," the teacher announces. Alice realizes that she's going to work on the project with Julius. Knowing that Julius is the passive party, Alice tries to be the active one and leaves her computer desk to approach Julius.

"Hey, Julius, I guess we're stuck together?" Alice asks, trying to be casual.

'_This is a chance to learn more of his character!'_ she thinks with a fiery passion.

Julius looks up at her with his trademark frown, and sighs. "I don't want to work with you," he says, and Alice freezes. "I'm going to work on the project myself. I'll just put your name on the paper. Leave."

Blood is sitting nearby with his partner when he hears this. He smiles dangerously and stands up to approach the two, can't stand to see Alice's shocked expression.

"My, my, what's with the cold sting, Mr. Iceman? Can't you appreciate a beautiful partner?"

Julius just stares at him, uninterested. "This is none of your business, Dupre," he says, and turns to Alice again. "Please leave me alone."

Alice raises her eyebrows. "But...this is a group project. Shouldn't we work together?"

The navy-haired teen quirks an eyebrow, his eyes are cold as ice. He returns to his computer. "No, you'll just get in my way."

Blood flinches as his smile widens, but he's itching to shave Julius' head with bare hands. He's about to say something, but Alice wakes up from her startled condition and frowns.

"Okay...I don't get it, but if you need any help, just ask," she says, scowling and walks back to her computer desk.

Blood chuckles coldly. "Wow, Monrey. Aren't you a lady killer," he scoffs and returns to his seat. Julius scoffs in ignorance, concentrating with his work.

~.X.~

It doesn't help that today, Alice's classes are all with Julius. Alice is stuck in her first Writer's Block. Julius is certainly not a typical _tsundere_. He's cold, yes, stings, yes, introverted, yes...But he's such an anti-social! Does he have a complex of some sort?

'_Maybe...he's afraid of germs?'_ Alice thinks, staring at Julius' back intensely when they're moving to Biology class. She completely forgot that Blood is always with her.

He's not amused. But this chapter is for Julius, so...

"Good morning, everyone. Today, we're going to observe several kinds of worms," Lincoln announces, wearing his lab coat and takes a tube filled with worms. The class groans in disgust, and begins to debate who should take the worms. "Now don't be a wuss and get on with it. Liddell, want to take one?"

Alice nods and wears a glove before taking a handful of the worms. Lincoln's eyes widen when she suddenly holds those worms to Julius' face.

Julius frowns in confuse. "Julius, germs," Alice says, sticking a worm onto his head. The boy twitches and shoves her hand off his head, taking the worm off his hair.

"What was that for?" Julius shakes his head.

Alice narrows her eyes.

'_Hm...not germs...? Maybe he's just got issues with personal space?'_

Lincoln shakes his head and begins to share the worms for the entire class.

'_Maybe it runs in the family...their weirdness...'_ he thinks, remembering about Lorina's quirks when they had tea the other day.

Blood twitches when Alice is leaning her face to Julius so close that their noses touch. He's really torn about yanking both of them away from each other, but also really curious about what the hell is that all about.

"What do you want," Julius says, unaffected with the proximity. "I need to take a microscope, please move away,"

Alice hums, and decides to further her test by wrapping her arms around Julius. The students, and Lincoln, gape at them, while Blood raises his eyebrows, starting to understand where this is going. When Julius doesn't budge, Alice lets go and sighs, taking a seat beside Blood.

'_So...not personal-space issue either...'_

Blood watches Julius walks away; his ears are visibly red beneath his navy-blue strands. The teen glances to Alice, who's still deep in thought. If he concludes everything, apparently, Alice is trying to test Julius and find what's his problem with doing the project together.

(Close, but not really.)

Blood chuckles, and attracting curious attention from the girl beside him. "I'm surprised and amused to see how you'd go so far to satisfy your curiosity, beautiful,"

"Oh, that," Alice laughs. "Yeah...that only makes me unable to leave him alone! I wonder what bugs him so much?"

"Well, for the meantime, maybe you should also do the project on your own," Blood suggests. "I still dislike the way he treats you, though," he mutters with a smirk. Alice glances to him, and secretly pulls out a note, her eyes gleaming with inspiration as the Writer's Block is lifted.

'_Of course...Blood and Julius are clashing...maybe this is rivalry? Maybe they should be mafia from two different groups!'_

Lincoln stares at Alice's note from over her shoulder and narrows his eyes.

'_This story set...where have I heard it before...?'_

~.X.~

Finally lunch break, and Lincoln drags himself to the teacher lounge. He's always tired, except when he has to teach—he likes his job, but the rest of the day is so boring. The man stares at the window, realizing that Lorina hasn't come to visit (stalk Alice) today.

'_Too bad...I like watching her stalking Alice...'_ he yawns and drops his head on his work desk. The door is opened again, and Vivaldi skips in happily, waving her i-pad.

"My, Griffin! You will not believe this, but..." Vivaldi squeals. "My favorite story just updated four hours ago—I was really itching to read it that I got so angry with my foolish students and told them to run laps for being so foolish on Limits!"

The platinum blond man sighs. "Crims, what have I told you about abusing your authority?"

"Oh, hush, you have no idea how I'm so excited to read this, Griffin," Vivaldi scoffs and puts her belonging on her desk, before going to make some tea. "Would you like some tea as well?"

"No, thanks," Lincoln closes his eyes and tries to doze off. However so, he can't, once Vivaldi starts squealing, laughing and growling as she reads the story. Then, he's reminded about Alice's note that he accidentally read.

"Hey, Crims?" Lincoln opens one of his eyes. "Who's the author of your favorite story?"

"Oh, it's _Artistic Psychotic Lunatic_. Is something the matter?" she asks, taking a sip of her tea, her eyes not leaving her i-pad.

Lincoln sits up and pulls his students attendance list and scans the names. Lincoln raises his eyebrows.

Alice Pleasance Liddell. Artistic Psychotic Lunatic. So Vivaldi is reading Alice's story.

"What is the story about?"

"Oh! It's about two mafia groups led by Blood and Julius, and they clash, and one day, they found a vortex to a homo-oriented world and began to question their sexuality while their underdog is already crushing over them. Basically, the group will probably try to merge the two world into one. In the homo-world, straight-couples are taboo, and the inhabitants of that world tried to escape to the normal world."

Lincoln twitches as he begins to understand his particular dark-blonde student. So Alice Liddell is a gay-lover, and she was blushing around Blood and Elliot the other day because she's pairing the two boys. He wonders if Lorina has already known this and decides that Alice is safe and there's no need to come and stalk her little sister anymore.

'_So that's why Lorina doesn't come anymore...boring...'_ he hums and taps his fingers, trying to find something to stir things up again.

A light bulb shines above his head.

'_Somebody should tell Blood Dupre.'_ He smirks lazily. '_Yes, things will be interesting again...'_

* * *

**Q & A Corner!**

Q1: Vivaldi, who's your OTP in Alice's fanfiction?

Vivaldi: Julius x Ace!

Q2: Will Vivaldi be paired with Gray again?

Vivaldi: Unfortunately, this fanfiction is Heartland-oriented, so characters from other countries will not appear. However, there might be some cameo.

Q3: If that so, then will Boris be paired with Gowland?

Alice: Aww, I wish to pair Boris with Pierce, but I guess Boris won't be in my fanfiction! Shota x Ossan is not my favorite yaoi pairing...;_;

Q4: Is Charles still hung up on Lorina?

Charles: I'm shit scared of her. Hell no.

Q5: Are we going to know about Edith's boyfriend anytime soon?

Edith: Ufufufu, you will~ Just wait and see! (^_')

* * *

**Oh no, Lincoln is trying to stir things up...What will Blood do when he finds out that Alice thinks of him as gay? Do you have any question to the characters? Who can relate to Alice's hyper from getting reviews? Be a doll and kindly review if you have the time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Remember!

* * *

Perfectly satisfying, that is Blood. Blood lives in satisfaction. In spite of his family issues, that he pays no mind, he's always led an elegant noble life. Girls love him and boys admire him. He's charismatic, but he's quite untouchable for girls at school.

"But he's been going around with that transfer student..."

"So lucky...she's cute, but seriously, there are many cute girls here!"

"...Hida said that Blood knows her in the past, so maybe that's it?"

"But how on earth does Hida know about everyone...? So creepy!"

Blood ignores the gossipping girls. Of course, there are some people that he can't overtake. One is Alice, as the main target of his affection and his source of amusement. The next is Lorina, the irritating, terrifying, boring old woman. The other one is the head of bulletin club, who's a master information that he decides to be on her cool side.

A girl notices him standing in the cafeteria. "Blood Dupre, if you'd like to, you can sit here," she offers warmly.

Blood smiles politely. "No, thank you. I've found my seat," he says and walks to where Alice is sitting with Elliot. There's no way he'd let Elliot spend lunchbreak alone with Alice, of course.

"Oh, she's even friendly with March!"

"Even Blood goes to sit with her willingly..."

"She's so weird...is that why they like her?"

~.X.~

'Dear Artistic Psychothic Lunatic,

The quick development fits really neatly without having it feels so jumpy nor too slow. I really love how the mafia wars become the background for the characters! As a fan of slash fictions, I see that many of them lose touches of actions and friendship, solely focusing on the romance, so this is, this one is the one I've been looking for! I can't wait to see how Julius will react to the shenanigans of the Homo World, his reserved and serious personality drives me crazy in a good way.

Best regards,

MG'

If general people look at Alice while she's reading the review, they'd think that she's watching some kind of porn with a passion. With all the blushing and deep breathing, Alice has made a weirdo out of herself. Elliot who sits across her gets nervous and glances at Blood beside her for explanation, and the guy just sips his tea with a calm smile.

"Blood, what—"

"Everything is fine, Elliot."

"But she's—"

"As long as she's smiling, nothing else matters,"

Elliot shuts his mouth when Blood turns to watch her with a lethargic-looking-face, which Elliot can easily read as 'dreamy' (Elliot is the only one capable of decoding Blood's always-bored-face). Alice sighs in satisfaction as she drops her smartphone into her bag and smiles at Elliot, then Blood.

"Now I really need to get close to Julius, big time!" she announces, and Elliot flinches as he notices Blood.

"Oh no, now he looks irritated, Alice,"

"Why? He looks bored as always,"

"No, he looks really irked right now,"

"Elliot, be quiet," Blood smiles at his bestfriend dangerously. He turns to Alice again. "Why would you need to get close to Monrey? Just because he's your favorite kind of a guy?"

"No, I just need to know him better," Alice says this and then takes a sip of her soda. "Or maybe I should just get to know other introverted guy for an easy shortcut,"

"I'm an introvert," Blood offers and leans in to her. "You can get to know me...get close to me, as much as you want, beautiful," he winks to her.

Alice flinches, while Elliot looks impressed.

'_He's so cool! He can get away with a line like that...!'_ the ginger nods in admiration.

"Ahahah! Blood Dupre? An introvert? When he farts?" they turn to see Ace laughing and slapping his knee, before dropping his orange juice can on their table. "Yeah, right, almost got me there, dude!" the brunette grins mockingly at Blood.

"Oh, now he's mad," Elliot translates.

"He looks bored," Alice deadpans. "So, Ace, where's Julius?" she asks curiously.

Ace raises his eyebrows and whistles. "Oooh, so the transfer student has the hots for my Juliet?"

Alice blushes and mentally squeals.

'_Juliet!? Nickname! Ace is such a sweet boyfriend to Julius—okay, Juliet! Aww, yeesh so cuuute!'_

Blood watches this exchange with a serious face, wondering why on earth she's so curious about that boring blue-headed man. Not to mention, he worries of Alice's decreasing IQ for talking too long with the dumb Pendragon.

"I was supposed to work on a project with him, but he said to leave him alone," Alice retelled the earlier incident. Ace hums and chuckles, patting her head, which makes Blood twitches.

"Heheh, it's been that way since middle school, Alice. Everyone used to make excuses when they're paired to work on a project with Julius. In the end, Julius worked on everything and still put his partner's name on the project. Julius says that everyone just used him like that, and he rather works alone since then,"

Elliot scoffs, having a reason to dislike Julius, "Wuss. He's just in denial with the fact that everyone hates him, so he acts as if he doesn't need anyone," he sips his coke, and exchanges sharp glares with Ace.

Ace keeps his smile, even though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Heheh...what a fucktard...Oh well, who cares about a dirty mongrel's opinion, anyway?" he shrugs, spitting fire to the oil.

Elliot flinches and glares at the brunette blankly. "You want to fucking duel, ya bastard?"

"Bring it on, doo doo head,"

"Doo doo head!? That's the best you can do, asshole!?"

"March, your beautiful vocabulary might get you fucked in the ass with a spikey baseball bat,"

"Let's get outta here, jerkass,"

Alice breaths deeply as the two boys walk out of the school with murderous aura. She wants to follow and watch them fight so much! But of course, that's too dangerous to do, and there's the fact that she's supposed to stalk Julius. However! The duel gives her a great plot bunny so she can't help but takes a note.

Blood sighs. "Ugh, Elliot and his bad temper..." he sips his tea. "Even so, it's so irritating how Pendragon can say those nasty things while keeping his smile and polite tone intact. They're both so dumb yet such polar opposites,"

The dark blonde snickers. "It's just like you and Julius. Both so calm and mature, but one is awkward and the other is a shameless flirt," she laughs and takes down a note.

The raven-head smirks at her. "I dislike how you find our similarity and then quickly differ us despite the insult," he chuckles. "Though, I do like that about you as well, beautiful,"

Alice is busy glaring at her notes while a scene is playing on her mind.

* * *

Elliot: *grins wickedly* What? Gets your butt hot just because I bitch about your boy?

Ace: Heheh, oh boy, *takes out a baseball bat* I'm gonna shove this up your ass if you won't stop bitching about Juliet.

Elliot: What's so good about 'im...That cold hearted bastard...

Ace: Stop...saying bad things...and calling bad names...for my Juliet! *swings the bat with all might*

Elliot: I ain't gonna stop bitching about that jerk! *dodges* Not after what he'd done to me!

*Elliot takes out a gun and shoots, but Ace flawlessly dodges only to miss Elliot's head with his bat*

Ace: He's only doing what he's told! Shut your fucking trap about my Juliet!

* * *

"Ohh...Ace is such a sweetie, despite being dumb most of the time..." Alice sighs dreamily as she imagines the fight. However, she has to find out what makes Elliot dislike Julius so much before she can write that scene. Blood stares at her curiously, wondering what she's imagining right now.

That's when Lincoln notices them in the crowded cafeteria—after actually searching for them—the biology teacher thinks a little about how to approach this situation, and then smirks as he gets an idea. The blonde approached his students.

"Alice Liddell, I've been looking for you everywhere," he sighs.

"Oh, Mr. Griffin? Is there something you need from me?" Alice asks. Lincoln tries not to look at Blood, who's watching curiously.

"I need you to write an article,"

"Blood, stop eating my sandwich—excuse me, sir, an article?"

"Yes, I read your essay in English Literature class, and it was quite impressive,"

"Really? I'm flattered, sir—Blood! That's my last sandwich!"

The two stares at Blood, who's obviously trying to get Alice's attention by eating her food. Blood munches and nods at them so they can just go on talking. Lincoln mentally rolls his eyes.

"Yes, so, I wonder if you can write an article about this newest trend, the gay marriage,"

"I'D LOVE TO!"

And Blood chokes.

~.X.~

Lincoln almost skips in excitement as he leaves the cafeteria. He wonders what will Blood do, and he wants to laugh at the boy's face when Alice exclaims how she'd love to write about gay marriage. Ah, teenagers, how easy they are to provoke! Lincoln wasn't even directly talking about Alice's odd obsession.

He's just about to enter the teacher's lounge when a student comes out. It's the exchange student, who's wearing hijab, Aria Hida. She looks up at him with her dark eyes and rises her eyebrows.

"Sir, it's not that I disagree with your suggestion or anything,"

"Oh, yeah...you're the school's bulletin club's member...Excuse me if you find it offensive for your...faith,"

"No, I'm chill about gay marriage. I'm just curious..."

"Yes?"

"Are you suggesting this topic because you're gay?"

And Lincoln freezes.

And freezes.

As if his heart was struck by ice.

~.X.~

Blood is torn. Really torn and tormented. What is he supposed to think and feel about this? The love of his life (cough) is a fan of gay marriage...How is he supposed to approach this? Should he ask something before he drops himself into a hopeless road?

Oh, he hates to have uncertainty. But he also loves it as source of amusement. But in this case, it's intolerable.

"Alice," he calls the girl who's busily searching for info on the internet. "Are you...a lesbian?"

Alice turns to him and twitches. "Lesbian...? I love boys...girls are annoying,"

'_But you're a girl yourself!'_

"I mean...I'm asking about your sexual orientation,"

"I'm into men," Alice then stops typing, and frowns at Blood. "Am I a lesbian?" she hums to herself and laughs. "Heheh, I don't know!" she shrugs and returns to her laptop.

Blood chuckles.

'_What am I suppose to believe with that kind of answer...?'_

Alice suddenly snaps up from her seat. She looks at her wristwatch. "I have twenty minutes before Calculus, and I just got this great idea!" she turns to Blood. "Cover for me if I'm late?"

"Anything for you," Blood smirks. Alice smiles and runs off. He sighs and begins to think too much again.

Maybe Alice is a lesbian. Maybe she just doesn't realize it yet. Maybe she's not. Maybe she's still too much of an otaku that she's not interested with reality. Why is she so interested with gay marriage? He then glances at her laptop, wondering if he's brave enough to venture into uncertainty.

"..." he stares at the laptop, that's now a forest of endless possibilities. "...I'm Blood Dupre. I'll win over any 2Ds, 3Ds, girls or boys..." he nods in confidence and decides to excuse himself on Alice's laptop.

First of all, he thinks of what to check first. Should he check her browser's history or documents? The less damaging result is mostly in documents...hopefully. (Oh how wrong he is!)

And so, he catches a certain document that scars his life.

Forever.

It's a word file with the title;

**Crossing to Heaven**

And so...the pace will change...

~.X.~

Alice knocks the room of the bulletin club. Someone tells her to come in, and she finds a girl wearing hijab—probably the only one who does in the whole school—is managing the articles on the wide table. She looks up at Alice and begins to identify her.

"Alice Liddell, sixteen years old, transferred from England, Cheshire, due to family issues,"

"Yes, so—"

"Have three older siblings and a little sister. The eldest, Edward, is a lawyer, James, a college student, Lorina taking over the housework, and Edith goes to the private school in Fortress Regency,"

"How do you know—"

"Height is 164 cm, three sizes starts from bust size—"

"HEY HOLD IT!"

"Kidding, I didn't know your three sizes," the girl fixes her hijab, and pulls out a measuring ribbon. "Can I measure your bust, hips and—"

"No!" Alice snaps impatiently, and the hijab girl sighs. "Can I use the school announcer?"

The hijab girl tilts her head. "Are you going to ask the whole school if there's a hidden homo in their soul?"

Alice gulps, feeling awkward. She knows that Muslims are quite sensitive about these gay issues.

"Y-Yes...is it not okay...for you?"

The girl pats Alice's shoulder and nods with gleaming eyes. "Do it, by all means. Be my hero, Miss Liddell,"

"Huh?"

"This school of bishies should be filled with bromance!"

"...You're...!?"

"Why can't those beautiful boys be themselves and freely accepts their true self? Nothing is wrong with love in any kind! Love shan't be bound by any boundaries!"

Alice grabs the girl's hands.

"You're my sister!"

~.X.~

After school, there's a gathering for those who wants to talk about gay issues. They're kept anonymous in the articles, but surprisingly, some of them are actually in love with each other! They were just so afraid of letting their true feelings out and be rejected, but after coming out of the bulletin club room, some new couples walk out hand-in-hand.

Julius twitches as he watches a couple of..._boys_, walking hand in hand and stare at each other passionately. The next is a couple of girls, already kissing each other, and he narrows his eyes, shaking his head. It doesn't matter to him anyway. He enters the club room.

"Hida, here is the list of allowance expenses for the clubs," he says, dropping a folder on the table, and notices Alice is with the club's leader. "Oh, Liddell,"

"Julius!" Alice perks up. "Why didn't you come for the gay talkroom just now?" she asks, looking disappointed.

Julius' face hardens as he tries to process.

Alice thinks that he's gay.

Denied.

"I'm not gay, so I didn't," he calmly says, and fixes his collar. "Hida, is that all you need?"

Hida is busily scanning the folder he just gave. "Thank you, Monrey. I just want you to sign the proposal for the next bulletin," she hands a paper of proposal to him, and Julius quickly signs it. "Thanks, that's all,"

"You guys know each other?" Alice asks curiously, feeling that Hida and Julius look kind of similar, probably from their stoic personality.

"Don't you know? Julius is the school president," Hida explains. "Anyway, you can just leave your article here. It's really good. I'll edit it before posting it up. Thank you for your contribution, Liddell," she smiles kindly, and Alice blushes a little.

Hida kind of reminds her of someone...

Julius stares at Alice with a slight frown. Alice notices this and looks at him, only to hear him scoffs.

"I dislike your childish way of escaping reality, Liddell," he says coldly. "At least, if you're doing it, don't involve me,"

Alice flinches, and Hida quickly gives a follow up;

"Julius is an author in many fandom on the internet, known as ClockMaster. He's read your fanfiction, _Crossing to Heaven_ after I found it,"

"Eh!? You guys read my fanfiction!?"

"I'll be really biased, but I hate how you used me and pair me up with Ace..."

"If I voice out my opinion, my OTP will be Julius and Ace,"

"Be quiet, Hida,"

"Really, Hida? They're my OTP too!"

"Look, Al—Liddell," Julius suddenly leans his face to Alice with a deep, angry frown. "I don't want you to think of me that way..."

Alice and Hida smirks conspirationally, and Julius sighs, knowing that it's such a long way to knock some sense to their crazy skulls. He scoffs and leaves the club room. Alice giggles ad turns to see Hida is already returning to edit her article.

"Hida, thank you for today," she says, "You're not like what I think of...you know, most Muslims..."

Hida glances to her. "I still believe I'm going to hell for this," she smiles. "But you know, Liddell...Monrey is right about you. I like freedom, and it's our freedom to imagine what we like. Sometimes, our freedom can hurt others. Your running from reality hurts Monrey."

Alice frowns sadly, understanding it a little. Maybe Julius is hurt because he's become an object of her gay fantasies. She sighs. "You're...right. Not everyone can accept my hobbies..."

"No, it's actually the other way around," Hida turns her chair to look at Alice. "I think Julius feels as if you can't accept him by thinking of him as gay," she chuckles. "And I bet he's not the only one."

~.X.~

Alice thinks that Julius is not accepting her for liking yaoi. But Hida said it's the other way around? Isn't Alice accepting him if he's gay? Oh, Alice, she's so lost! When she's about to leave the school ground, it turns out, Blood is waiting for her with a cold look on his face.

She looks at him warily. "What?"

Blood slowly steps towards her and pulls her towards him by the shoulders.

"Go out with me, Alice,"

"..."

"I like you—love you, so...be my girl,"

"...H-Huh?"

Blood can only stare at the dumbfounded girl. She scrunches her eyebrows and pushes him away.

"Don't joke around like that, Blood! Sheesh," she shakes her head, slightly blushing. "Is this a game or something? Do you need me to get you away from your unwanted fiancee or what?"

The boy shakes his head, still with his composure.

"No, I just love you,"

"Oh, come on. That's a joke," Alice starts to laugh. "It's not even April!"

"Then...what should I say to convince you?" Blood approaches her again and holds her in her spot. "I've loved you for a long time,"

"It's not even a week since we met!"

Blood sighs and looks at her straight in the face with a serious look. "Remember me, Alice," he says coldly. "Don't I remind you of someone?"

Alice flinches as she starts getting headache. He soothes his voice that it sounds similar to something...someone...

"Wh-Who...?"

"...I don't know," he sighs. "Your ex?"

~.X.~

Even Lorina's angelic smile can't brighten the gloomy dining table that night. Alice looking so lost and empty isn't a good omen for the family, and Lorina keeps trying to do something to distract her. Edith and James agree to do something, while Edward is as oblivious as always.

"Edward, you should celebrate the winning of your case!" Edith suddenly chirps in.

James nods. "Yes, you deserve a bit of joy—and I think Lorina does as well, since she's been working hard after our move here,"

Edith elbows Alice. "Don't you think so, Al?"

"Huh?" Alice looks up from her untouched dinner and smiles at Lorina. "Yeah, Lorie, you deserve to cut some slack and let off steams. I want you to have fun!" she covers quickly.

Lorina looks worried. "But...you look odd, Alice...I don't think I should—"

"Oh bah, they're right, Lorie!" Edward stands up excitedly. "We should go and drink!" he rushes and drags Lorina by the hand. "Come on, let's party!"

"But, Ed!"

When the door slams close and the car starts, Edith and James sigh in relief, then turn to the still out-of-it Alice. The two sit in an interrogating manner across Alice.

"So what is it? Alice, you should talk or Lorina—hell will break loose," James demands, and Edith nods with a serious look on her face.

Alice frowns at them considerately and then sighs. "I just...This Blood guy just confessed to me,"

James flinches, but Edith pushes her on. "Yeah? So?"

"And...I just remembered that he looks exactly like my ex, Charles Crims..."

The little sister and the older brother freeze.

"Or maybe he goes with Charles Dupre now..."

* * *

**So many things to take in! So I've got another OC (if you count the real Liddell Siblings as OC). She's based off my friend...You know, I kinda hate how many judges Muslims as really strict, narrow-minded and boring...when there are crazy fujoshi like Hida running around in my campus...**

* * *

**Q & A Corner!**

Q1: Don't you think it's offensive to write about a fujoshi Muslim?

Hida: ...but bromance is such a beautiful thing... ;_; (there are actually many Muslim fujoshi, FYI)

Q2: (from Aitora x Otaku) What other pairings Alice doesn't like?

Alice: Anything consists an old, shaky, wrinkled man. I just can't. I'm sorry. ;_;

Q3: (from Guest) Will the story expands to include all Heartland characters, and will Charles come?

Lorina: Yes and yes... *sharpens a butcher knife*

Q4: Is Hida the last OC in this fanfic?

Alice: No, there's just one more OC to stir things up!

Q5: Is there yaoi in here...?

Ace: Well, mayb—

Julius: NO.

* * *

**Hida is a character from an original story I made. Leave any questions in the comments! Check out a spin-off of this fanfic by BrokenBlackCat: "The Princess and the Dragon"! Kindly review if you have the time. **


	7. Chapter 7

Strange and Strong

* * *

A morning at the Liddell's Manor. The gardener were planting new roses, and waiting for the young lady and the lady to finish arguing about which rose to plant.

"Red,"

"White,"

"Red,"

"White,"

"For goodness' sake, Edith, we've had your choice for two years in a row. I want to see white roses for sometime, as well," Mrs. Liddell sighed, but the 4 year-old Edith puffed her cheeks stubbornly.

"White is boring! Fine! I am not talking to mother unless I see red roses!" she huffed and walked away. Mrs. Liddell twitched impatiently, regretting how spoiled of a young lady she had educated Edith to be.

"Young lady! How dare you turning your back on me and walk away!" she began to chase her daughter.

"Madam, which rose would it be, then?"

"Whi—"

"REED!"

James rubbed his temple, feeling as if he was seeing either two mothers of his or two Ediths. Edith and Mrs. Liddell were sharing similar personality, despite the youngest Liddell looked more like their father. He turned his back to the window to watch his 7 year-old little sister, Alice, was halfway done painting.

The older brother's eyes widened. "Hold on, Alice...did you really paint this?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice looked up at him honestly. James glared at the brilliant painting of Lorina, his other sister. "It's still rough...Well, this is my first time painting, after all. Father would've been angry if I took a painting lesson,"

"No, there's nothing rough about this, silly!" James knocked her head with his knuckle gently. "This is...incredible. Are you sure you painted this?"

'_Alice is always such a genius...in everything,'_ James thought, shivering at Alice, who continued painting her older sister.

~.X.~

The painting was set in the dining room. Mrs. Liddell was so excited to see it and kept nagging Alice to paint her as well. Alice didn't mind doing it, since her mother and her older sister shared the same appearance. The servants began to prepare the appetizer when Mrs. Liddell ushered her children to sit.

"Is father not coming home again?" Alice asked.

"No," Lorina said, smiling sadly. "He's still in Italy...he had a business meeting with the Crims,"

"Never mind Henry, children," Mrs. Liddell rolled her eyes at her husband's frequent absence in the dinner. "I don't understand him at all—he's the Dean of Oxford, yet he attends business meetings more,"

Edward laughed as he put the napkin on his lap. "Doesn't matter! Father loves you the most, right? Since mother is the only one who can put up with his antics and grump—"

"Ed, you shouldn't call your grumpy father a grump," Mrs. Liddell laughed.

"Hmm! Mother called him grumpy!" Edith protested, and everyone laughed at her clueless protest.

After dinner, Lorina followed Alice to the study room. Usually, Alice was also followed by her valet, but they've forced him to take a vacation. Lorina enjoyed this, since usually, she had to share Alice's company with the valet boy.

"He's probably crying right now," Alice laughed nervously.

"You think so?" Lorina giggled, "He was so stubborn and he cried so much when you told him to take a break. It's as if you were asking him to hang himself. Never have I ever seen a servant so afraid of vacation," she shook in mirth.

They entered the study, and Alice began to take a chessboard while Lorina pulled seats for them. The two began to prepare the board while chatting.

"Lorie?" Alice called her sister with her nickname. Lorina hummed in response. "Why am I the only one with a valet?"

"Because father didn't want you to feel lonely," Lorina said with a gentle smile.

Alice hummed in thought, and then said; "But I have Lorie. I wouldn't feel lonely if I'm with Lorie," she said, smiling casually as she set her queen on the board.

Lorina gazed at her little sister gently with a truly happy smile, blushing slightly.

"Is that so?" Lorina tilted her head, and then took Alice's hands in hers. "Then, I promise, I will never make you feel lonely, Alice,"

~.X.~

It's morning when Lorina drives home. Edward is having a hangover, so she can't leave her big brother to 'investigate' Alice. Besides, when she got home, the house is already empty. James is out, Edith and Alice are already gone for school.

"Edward!" Lorina calls her brother, who's in the toilet. "Can I use the car today—wait, no...if someone sees my car...moreover, if Alice finds out...um...er...Edward, can you drive me to somewhere?"

Edward looks up to his little sister weakly. "Lorina? Why are there five of you...? Why are you hanging up from the ceilings..." he pauses. "Vodka shots goin' up—" he throws up again.

Lorina facepalms. She's being frantic that she can't use her common sense anymore—she just asked a drunk brother to drive?

"Well then, public transport!" Lorina says to herself and runs upstairs to prepare for her 'stakeout'.

Unfortunately, Lorina was a noble, so using public transport is a really new thing for her. She checks the internet to find the right bus that will take her to Lewis High. Lorina is smart, so of course, she'll be alright...

Taking a seat by the door, Lorina looks up to the destination. "Ah, so Lewis High will be on the last row...I wll have to wait an hour until I get there. Alright." She nods to herself, and turns to the guy beside her. "Excuse me, this bus will take me to Lewis High, right?" she asks politely.

"Ah, uh, yes, the last destination," he blushes, taken aback by her beauty. "Are you teaching there, miss?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I need to see someone." She nods, smiling kindly, which makes the man blushes further. Looking forward, Lorina begins to think if something bad had happened to Alice yesterday, and if so, she wonders what is going to happen today...

However, an hour later, she's already alone with the man and the driver—the bus drives past Lewis High in a high speed.

"Wait, mister driver, you missed the bus stop," Lorina asks, standing up.

"Oho, no, I didn't," the bus driver laughs, as well as the man beside Lorina.

Lorina frowns as she realizes her condition. The man beside her begins to take her hands with a strong grip.

"Just stay as the good woman you are—it'll be a shame if you have any scratch, miss,"

The woman glances to see that she's already far from Lewis High. "It'll be a shame if you don't drive back to my sister's school, sir." She sighs and swings the man with her arms that he's holding, sending him flying.

"Wha—AAHH!"

The bus driver yelps as he realizes that they just chose a wrong prey, as Lorina looms behind him with a demonic aura.

"Now, mister driver, if you please, drive me back to Lewis High, I will keep my silence of your shenanigans with peace," Lorina offers with a dangerous smile and a polite tone.

"Hyaaaah! Demoness!" The driver screeches and steps on the break, before running off from the bus in fright. Lorina sighs and steps down from the bus.

"Oh my, I don't know this place...I suppose I haven't been exploring this town since I moved here," she hums and looks around, before taking her smartphone to consult with. "Siri, where is my coordinate?"

"**You are 13 kilometers away from home on the south direction. You are currently on the Crimson Regency, by the central of the town, right in front of the Hatter Industry.**"

"Any public transport—nevermind, I lost my faith to commoners' transportation," she huffs and fans herself, looking at the bus. "Siri, search a manual to drive a public bus,"

"**Understood. Around 161.000.000 results are found. Recomendation; WikiHow.**"

Lorina takes a seat on the driver's seat while beginning to learn how to drive a bus from a manual. She's a genius, and will success on whatever she does, so she can quickly learn merely from a manual. However, a black sport car drives and stops by the bus.

Someone comes out and begins to approach the bus angrily.

"Seriously? Do you have to park in front of my building? What an eyesore!"

Lorina looks down to see who's coming up to the bus. They freeze in union.

Charles freezes in his spot, eyes narrowed at the sight of Lorina. Slowly, he steps back.

"Wha...What are you doing here...? Miss Liddell?" he twitches.

Lorina is already emitting wrathful aura. "It is I who suits more to ask the question; what are you doing in my eyesight, you mongrel...?" she asks coldly and stands up. Charles squirms and begins to scream in fright.

"Dee! Dum! Help me!"

~.X.~

Meanwhile, an hour ago, at Lewis High...

Lincoln sighs, not seeing any sign of Lorina Liddell. However, it's quite amusing to see the transfer student trying to hide from the King of Charm. It's especially hard, since Blood Dupre always has the same class as hers.

"Ace—Ace, sit with me—be my human shield!" Alice whines and drags Ace so that she can sit in the margin of the class. Blood chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Why, Pendragon, if you can, please, I need to sit with Alice, and your presence is simply a hindrance between us," Blood says arrogantly with a smirk.

"No, no, Ace, you're not a hindrance—a nuisance sometimes, but today, you have to be a knight for me and protect me from the King of Creeper!" Alice begs and tugs the brunette's sleeve in plea.

Ace laughs. "Aw, so I'm still a nuisance sometimes? But of course, it's not manly of me to refuse a cute lady's quest..." he grins to Blood cheerfully. "I'm sorry, Dupre. As her knight, I am obliged to protect her from _filthy creep_,"

"Hey, take that back, you bastard! No one calls Blood 'filthy creep'! He's creepy, but he's not filthy!" Elliot yells angrily, picking a fight with Ace.

Blood smiles. "Elliot, what are you doing here—your class is not here, get out," he orders, pushing the ginger out of the class.

"But, Blood! He's insulting you!"

"And you're not helping," Blood notices that Alice is watching the exchange intently. "Dear Alice, don't watch me meddling with other men so passionately—it's revolting to have you think of me so disgracefully,"

Alice twitches. "Shut up! I do what I want, Blood. Even if I think of you and Elliot as a couple, there's nothing you can do to stop me! Nothing! Ahahaha!" she laughs evilly.

Ace laughs. "Hahaha! Wow, I can somewhat ship that! Alice, you're brilliant!"

Blood twitches with a dangerous smile. "Well, I might as well tell you, Pendragon. What do you feel to know that she's pairing you up with Julius Monrey, hm?" he tilts his head.

"Alice..." Ace's eyes wide, turning to her in shock. Alice shrinks in her spot, but then Ace takes her hands and shake them. "I...Love it...even...MORE. I ship us—I totally ship us—Julius and I! How lovely!"

"Ace, you totally get me!" Alice squeals in happiness.

Blood's smile twitches in wrath. Elliot suddenly runs away when Vivaldi enters the class only to see everyone is currently focused on a certain group, which has Alice in it.

"Now, now, everyone, return to your seat or I will hang you out to dry. Blood, this is as far as you can go. Accept your defeat," Vivaldi orders. The rest of the students obliged, but Blood chuckles and shrugs, turning away.

"Heheh, as if I'd listen to an ugly hag. I'm sorry, but I find no worth of staying here right now. Fairfarren," he waves elegantly and walks out of the class.

"This little..." Vivaldi shivers in wrath. Blood stops his pace and turns to smile at Alice.

"Do not fear, young lady. We will meet again and talk some more about my proposal," he chuckles when the class gapes, and Alice screeches.

"SHUT UUUP!"

~.X.~

Thus, the fact that Blood asked her out becomes a really hot trending topic in Lewis High. Alice wants to hits herself with an electric pole whenever all girls squeals everytime she passes them.

"Aww, so lucky~!"

"Alice and Blood, I will ship them...The noble british Alice with a charming gentleman Blood..."

Cue lovesick sighs.

Suddenly, a group of boys come up to her.

"Alice, please accept Blood as your boyfriend—he will make you happy!" they say.

"Now, now, you can't force your opinion on a lady—that's very unmanly," Ace laughs and stands in front of Alice. "Your actions only makes Blood Dupre looks bad...Using his fans to convince his lady is so unsightly, you know? Haha!"

"Ace, we're going to be bestfriends!" Alice says, deeply touched by his words.

"Pendragon—why are you sticking with her? You don't have a chance with Liddell, Blood will always get his lady!" another guy yells.

Ace chuckles. "Oh, really? Will you shut your trap after I take you on?" he threatens, and everyone freeze in fear. Soon, the crowd ceases, and Alice sighs in relief at the increasing space.

"Wow, that was awesome...Ace, everyone is so afraid of you!" Alice laughs, patting his back.

"Aw, why is it awesome that everyone is scared of me?" Ace laughs as well. "Too bad, I can't do this when we have different classes,"

Alice twitches. "Y-Yeah, I'll manage..."

"So...what is it about you and Blood Dupre? Did he really ask you out?" Ace asks casually as they walk to the cafeteria.

"Y-Yeah...And there's that other thing..." Alice sighs and rubs her head. "I just remembered that he's my childhood friend...and what's worse, is...Oh man, why is this happening? Why did I move to this school? Why didn't I go to Fortress High instead, with Edith...?"

Ace ruffles her head. "Aw, don't say that! Do you regret meeting me, then?"

Alice stares up at him and deadpans. "No regret, but nothing to be grateful anyway,"

"Haha! Ouch, Alice. So mean...Well, if you need me as a human shield, you should hang out with me and Julius everytime you have the chance. You have biology next, right?"

"Oh, yeah, with Julius. Hey, how did you know?"

"I memorized Julius' schedules and classmates," Ace says proudly. "If not for Julius, I wouldn't even bother going to school. My purpose is solely to protect him from foolish shenanigans,"

Alice blushes and inwardly squeals. "Aw...that's so nice of you, Ace...Are you really in love with Julius?"

"Yeah, I love Julius! He's my bestfriend," Ace grins. "But of course, sexually speaking, I prefer a cute lady like you, Alice!" he strokes her cheek, and she backs off almost instantly.

"Sorry! Just stick with Julius, please! I rather keep being delusional. Love is so troublesome," Alice scoffs and wipes her cheek. Ace smirks at her quirks.

"I see. But I wish you'd stop your foolish delusions, Alice." Ace walks forth when Alice freezes behind. "Julius does not like them. And if you must, all I can ask is, don't share it to the world. If Julius is troubled, I'm troubled as well." He shrugs and chuckles as he walks ahead and leaves her.

Alice bites her lower lip. "Foolish delusions...My delusions aren't foolish!" she yells to no one, and everyone in the corridor turns to her. "It's love, I tell you! It's true love! Hmph! How dare that stupid idiot insults my creativity!" she turns and decides not to visit the cafeteria.

"Agreed. Boy love is beautiful. Any kind of love is beautiful. No one has the right to insult love,"

"Ah, Hida? Since when—"

"Are you still going to update your fanfiction?" Hida asks with her unreadable face. "Many people likes it."

"Hehe, I know! Why would I stop?" Alice shrugs. "Nothing is going to change, Hida. I will still write about these beautiful boys, no matter what."

Hida hums and they stop at the hallway's intersection. "Well...Good luck with that. I mean, won't it be hard if Blood starts to avoid Elliot—Even Julius is avoiding Ace already. How will you get inspiration if your characters aren't going to clash?" she pats Alice's shoulder. "If you can get past the reality's barrier, then I will be your number one fan, Alice Liddell. Best of luck."

Alice watches Hida walks away as realization dawns upon her—she forgot about yesterday's event with Julius, where he directly opposed of her fanfiction! She turns to where Ace left her earlier; is that why Ace isn't actively looking for Julius?

"Oh no...because Julius told Ace to stay away from him...and then Ace sees my love for boy-love as a nuisance?" Alice grabs her hair. "I gotta find Julius! Oh yeah, we're in the same class next!" she hurries up to the biology lab.

However, Julius doesn't show up during the Biology class—neither did Blood. Curiously, Mr. Griffin doesn't talk about it, and no one in the class mind the lack of the two. Alice chases the teacher when the school is over.

"Mr. Griffin?"

"Liddell," Lincoln begins to look around for Lorina, and mentally rolls his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Where are Julius and Blood? Do you already know that they're not going to the class?"

Lincoln stares at the transfer student. Of course, since she's transferred, that only makes her oblivious to the kind of culture in Lewis High environment. He wonders if he has to waste time explaining things, or maybe tell her to look to it on her own.

'_Since she's stubborn like her older sister, I'll just tell her to look on her own,'_

"If you want to find Julius, just go to the riverside. He has some business to take care of—he's the president, after all," he smirks and nods to Alice. "Be careful on your way, Liddell," he leaves the class.

~.X.~

As the school's president, Julius' job is to maintain orders of the school. Lewis High stands in the area populated by imigrants, various people with different cultures affect the school's rules. If it's only culture clash, it's all alright to deal, however, Alice didn't expect the horrible things Julius has to deal with.

Human-trafficking will be the first thing Alice sees him handling.

"Look, Monrey, we know you're the president and all, but mind your own damn business," a girl from Lewis High sharply says. "We're free to do what we want after school! It's not like we skipped class or anything,"

"That is not he issue here," Julius sighs, tired of handling the apparently repetitive shenanigans. "I can't have the students from our school known as prostitution workers. I've allowed part-time jobs to certain extent, and being a prostitute is out of the bound,"

The girls look really agitated. "Look, you don't know shit, Monrey! You're rich! You don't go through hell like us, so shut it and leave us alone!"

Julius stares at them calmly, and lets out another tired sigh. "Well then, let me have the name,"

The girls freeze. "Wh-What name?"

"Your sugar-daddy, of course, what else?" Alice hides further behind the garbage trunk when she hears Ace entering the discussion.

"We...work on our own!" one of the girls says defensively.

"That can't be," Julius states curtly. "Your income is too high for one without a predecessor. It's unnatural. The places you visit for your job are also unnatural for high-school students who goes on your own," he crosses his arms. "Just give us a name and we'll leave you alone."

The girls look really angry. "We told you...we're on our own!" one of them hisses.

The navy-haired president sighs. "Well then, all of you are expelled," he shrugs and turns to walk away.

Hearing this, the girls gasp and one of them, provoked, screams and takes out a gun. Alice gawks when she hears a gunshot that is soon followed by clashing metals. Ace sharply hits the bullet away with a metal baseball bat and laughs.

"Haha! Julius, they snapped at last!" the brunette chuckles. "Now how on earth you free-lance sluts get your hands on a gun like that, mm?"

"Shut up! Monrey! Get back here—aahh!"

SMASH

There is a terrible voice of crackling skull and spurting liquid—the girls scream in fright, and Alice can see blood pooling on the ground. She cautiously looks around; the dead-end alley is quite far from the crowd, no one can hear from afar, and Alice is unsure what to do.

'_Ace smacked a girl's head...holy crap...'_ she shivers in fright.

Soon, she can see the girls clicking guns up. Ace laughs, and Julius sighs.

"Wow, Julius, look at all these pretty sluts acting badass with guns...what do I do with them?"

Alice flinches at the deadly pause, until Julius coldly says; "Just clean up good."

* * *

**Whoa, Julius, what the hell? Who are you!? Kindly review if you have the time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice and Lincoln

* * *

It's hard to decide how should she reproach this kind of information. Alice hugs her knees, shivering. Naturally, everyone would avoid a person like Julius—and more likely one such as Ace. Now she understands why everyone avoids and despises the duo. Why Julius acts really cold and distant to everyone.

She can still hear Ace doing something that sounds like dragging limp bodies on the ground, and decides to wait there, behind the trash compactor, until she's sure that he's gone. Alice knows self-defense, but Ace does too, and probably even more advanced. She remembers that he can easily sense presence.

"Liddell," Alice's head shoots up to see Lincoln Griffin looms towards her. He looks as if he knows, and lends her a hand to help her stand up. "You look really pale," is his only comments as he helps her to walk away from the bleeding scene.

Soon, Alice is already standing on the pedestrian road, and Lincoln is buying ice cream from the ice cream car. He returns and hands her a chocolate scoop. They don't say anything except 'Here' and 'Thanks', silently finishing their treat. Alice's mind is still racing about the bleeding scene she just saw, and Lincoln is thinking about how to make her understand.

For some reason, the ice cream feels as if it's not going to finish anytime soon.

"Mr. Griffin...?"

"Yes,"

"Did I really just see Ace killed a bunch of girls and Julius told him to clean them up?"

"They're not dead," Lincoln says, looking over his shoulders. "Ace never goes further than beating their lights out," he calmly bites off his cone.

Alice ponders about this. How can he be so calm about his students beating each other?

"It's part of the educators' job to supervise their job...Not that I prefer this approach," he adds.

Alice turns to him, eyebrows raised.

"Job...? Approach...?"

Lincoln nods and takes out a handkerchief to clean up his hands.

"Lewis High isn't really a normal public school," he says, wiping his mouth. "Rather than the government, it's more influenced by the British university, Oxford,"

At the mention of Oxford, Alice's eyes widen, and Lincoln smirks knowingly. She hides her emotion by a calm hum and continues to eat her ice cream. Lincoln mentally admires her composure.

"The Monreys are the one who rule Lewis High. Julius Monrey is entrusted to keep the school record clean, despite it makes him hated by everyone else,"

"But...to go that far...?"

"No matter what, he won't let the Education Inspectors to come and make adjustments in Lewis High," Lincoln explains curtly, and lends the student his handkerchief, which she reluctantly accepts. "As a Liddell, I'm sure you understand; those Education Inspectors come from the Oxford Institute, and who knows what kind of adjustments will they make to this school?"

Alice falls silent as she starts to digest her teacher's words. Soon, her face slowly brightens in understanding, and smiles gently. "Julius is...working hard, huh?" she says and returns her teacher's handkerchief. "Thank you, Mr. Griffin. So you wanted to show me _that_...I guess that makes it easier to understand,"

"Luckily, you're smart, Liddell," Lincoln smiles and pulls out his car's key. "You missed the last bus for home, so I'll take you home if you don't mind,"

The teenager looks grateful. "Thanks, sir...but, I..." she sighs. "I still want to think about this before I go home, so..."

Lincoln stares at her thoughtful expression, and then smiles. The girl has the same expression with her older sister Lorina, when in deep thought. "Then, just come and let's take a ride. How about that?"

She brightens up quickly. "That'll do!"

~.X.~

Somehow, Lorina ends up having tea with Charles and his bodyguards, Dee and Dum. She doesn't want to touch her tea, though—she doesn't trust Charles Dupre _that_ much. Dee and Dum are really tempted to run away from there, because Lorina is glaring so evilly at Charles, who's really forcing out his composure to sit there.

"Master, we'll go to guard the front door, so..." Dee trails off.

"We'll see you later!" Dum is about to turn.

"You hold it right there! Stay here or I'll cut your wages!" Charles yells at them, and the two whimper in fright, forcing themselves to stay.

Lorina smirks devilishly.

Just an hour ago...

Dee and Dum came running at their Master's call, and saw Lorina was pulling Charles' collar, her other hand was prepared as a fist. The twins stopped and laughed.

"Ha! Master isn't that weak that he can't take a girl's punch!" they cheered.

"No! You gotta save m—" Charles' scream was silenced as he felt the pressure of a piercing small fist almost tearing his cheek apart and the force was sending him flying over the wall.

Dee and Dum froze in their cheering position, and swallowed.

Lorina sighed, dusting her hands off the germs, and then glanced at the twins with a bright smile. "Hello, children...I wonder if you can help me with the bus? I need to visit Lewis High..."

Dee and Dum began to step back.

Present...

Thus that's how Lorina finds herself in the lobby, waiting for Charles to prepare a chauffeur for her so that she can go to Lewis High. She realizes that Charles is looking really pale from her glare, so she decides to glare at the tea. The man sighs in relief.

"I...uhm, was expecting you to move to America, eventually," Charles awkwardly starts. When she gives him a sharp look, he waves his hands quickly. "N-Not that I was expecting for the fire that burned your house in Oxford! I'd never!"

Lorina scoffs. "Hmph, you sure don't have polite and nicer vocabulary for such a coward, Charles,"

Charles clears his throat. "Anyway...What I'm trying to say is, since that fight with your father, I was quite surprised that you moved to Cheshire first, instead of here. Is it because you don't want to inherit the Dean position?"

"No. The Liddell's name is banished from the aristocracy. We're no longer nobles. The house we have in the Fortress Regency was my father's property in the name of Liddell's Family. Thus, it's hard for us to take it..."

Charles scowls. "I see. My deepest apology, Lorina," he sips his tea silently before continuing. "That's why you moved to Cheshire. Then, what about now? How do you get that house?"

"Edward, of course. He went to the court a lot of time to fight for that house...If the rent in Cheshire wasn't that expensive, we wouldn't bother," she shrugs. Lorina pauses and frowns. "Well, that's not the entire reason, of course."

Charles hums. "It's Lewis High, isn't it?" he notices her flinching slightly. "The Monreys are ruling over it, now. They keep that school neutral. They don't accept our family, the Dupre, nor the Crims for a partnership or even a sponsor,"

"Smart family," Lorina cynically says. "Is the chauffeur ready?"

Charles smiles wryly. "Come no, Lorina...don't be so cold. Let's talk about this more,"

"Do you think I like talking to the family member that now owns my birthhome?"

"That's not my fault," Charles presses. He clears his throat again. "I heard from Blood that Alice goes to Lewis High as well,"

Lorina grits her teeth angrily. "I hate it when you speak of my sister's name so indifferently," she crosses her arms. "Besides that, can you get your brother away from her? I really don't want your look-alike as brother-in-law,"

Charles chuckles weakly. "Eheh, Blood, huh...We're in a really terrible term since _that time_...He really likes her even until now, so he really hated me for using Alice...and I can see that you are hating me as well,"

She claws her skirt. "You're adding salt to an open wound, Charles..." she says angrily. "She can't even smile sincerely to me...or look at me in the eyes..."

There is a really long silence, filled only by the clock ticking and Dee and Dum's yawn from time to time. Lorina has no expression on her face, or maybe Charles just incapable of reading it. Neither of them care about the chaffeur anymore. Suddenly, Lorina's phone vibrates. An unknown number.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"_It's Lincoln,"_ Lorina raises her eyebrows. _"I'm taking your sister for a ride and then home...Is that alright?"_

Lorina shoots up standing. "Don't you dare doing things to her!"

"_If you yell at me through the phone again, I'll tell Alice you stalked her,"_

"Sh-Shut it!" Lorina turns off her phone and glares at the clock. "I've been here for hours! Charles, take me home now! I need to prepare dinner!"

Charles runs off to call his chauffeur.

~.X.~

Lincoln drives into the tunnel and reaches to turn on his music player. Alice quietly thinks about the things she find out. The reason she goes to Lewis High is obviously because Lewis High was supposed to be owned by the Liddells...that's until her family is banished from the nobility.

"I went to Lewis High too," Lincoln suddenly says, "When I was your age."

Alice stares at him in surprise. He chuckles. "It was wilder then. There was no drop-out as punishment...The rebels, the kids who smoked, worked illegally, they were sent for rehab...they returned and be completely different than before..."

Alice grits her teeth as Lincoln continues.

"They became really diligent and behave much better that they surprised their parents," Lincoln's eyes stay on the road, and narrow as they begin to exit the tunnel. "However..."

"They died two years after graduation or so," Alice is the one who finishes his tale. Lincoln nods calmly. "I almost went through the same thing...but James saved me,"

He parks his car on a hill where they can see the town. "What happened in the rehab?" Lincoln asks curiously.

Alice stares at him for a moment, considering what can possibly happen if she tells him, and then smiles.

"We're sent to Oxford Research Centre after a week of wasted moral lesson," Alice explains. "I didn't get to go to Oxford because James bailed me out. He was really angry,"

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing that Julius protects this school?"

"It's a good thing. He's nice...he's doing something bad for the good of people. He takes a really heavy responsibility despite people around him hates him," Alice smiles gently. "I wouldn't be able to do that. I'm not that nice that I'd dirty my hands for the people I hate,"

"Yeah, you're a real sadist,"

"Huh?"

"You accept that Ace and Julius do such hard method so quickly after you saw him beating those girls?"

Alice laughs. "Well, I've always been accepting things as they are...that way, I can keep my sanity,"

Lincoln raises his eyebrows. What kind of life has this girl been leading, that she comes to adapt that mindset in order to protect her sanity? He can't think further, since suddenly, his stomach growls loudly.

"That's me," both of them say, and then stare at each other. Alice grins. "Mr. Griffin, let's have dinner at my place! You should meet my sister, Lorie—she likes to splurge,"

Lincoln begins to think...

Alice doesn't know that he knows Lorina.

Lorina is evil.

Lorina might...poison him during dinner and bury his body somewhere...

Lincoln turns on his car. "I'll always say yes for free food," he says, eyes gleaming.

~.X.~

Lorina almost breaks the ladle in her hand when Lincoln follows Alice behind as she brings him to the dining. The other siblings stare at the teacher in curiosity, and Lincoln stares them back, amused by their eyes that share the same summer pond color.

"This is my teacher, Lincoln Griffin. Can he join our dinner, Lorie?" Alice asks with a smile.

Lorina notices his smirk, but she's better than that to reveal her true personality, and smiles back to Alice.

"Of course, Alice! Nice to meet you, Mr. Griffin...Please take a seat—Thank you for taking care of my sister,"

Lincoln stares at the food on the table and decides that he should play along. "Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Liddell,"

Alice takes a seat as Lorina busily serves her teacher with a guest set of dinner tool and a glass of tea. She looks around and begins to introduce the rest of her siblings. For security reasons, Lorina takes a seat beside Lincoln. James and Edith share glances, realizing that the teacher knows Lorina's evil side as well.

"Mr. Griffin took me for a ride and we saw the town from up hill," Alice tells as she grabs a spoonful of potato salad. "We should go there sometimes,"

"Is that so? Is the view beautiful?" Lorina asks kindly.

"I want another serving," Lincoln says, and hands his already empty plate to Lorina, who freezes. He keeps munching, nonchalant to Lorina's angry smile, as he just disturbed 'Lorina-Alice Sacred Chatting Session'. James coughs to his hand to hide his laughter, and Edith stuffs her mouth with macaroni.

Edward laughs. "Wow, it seems that I have another competitor here!" he too, is handing his empty plate to Lorina. Edward eats a lot, and yet, he's as thin as a skeleton. Alice volunteers herself and takes her brother's plate and begins to fill it with potato salad and a ladle of mac and cheese.

Lorina reluctantly—with a smile—fills Lincoln's plate as well.

Lincoln and Edward stare at each other.

James clears his throat. "Alright then...in three...two...one!"

Lincoln begins to swoop his food quickly with his spoon, while Edward, being dramatic, takes his plate to his mouth and chugs his food down.

"And so, Mr. Griffin uses the flash-spoon tactic! He soon devours his potato salad in no time! But...!" Alice turns to Edward. "Edward unleashes his secret technique! The Vacuum Neck! It appears that he has increased his endurance to the heat of the mac and cheese!" she comments at the contest.

Lorina laughs and twitches, always despise the barbaric contest.

"I'm putting my bet on Edward," James says.

"Ten dollars for Mr. Griffin," Edith says. "It's been a while since Edward got an opponent...he usually lost to mother," she smirks. "Mr. Griffin uses the same flash-spoon tactic like mother did,"

"Aaaaand—both sides finished at the same time!" Alice announces, slamming the table with both hands. Edward sighs in relief, and Lincoln is eyeing the grilled chicken left.

A spark of battle.

Lincoln snatches the chicken.

"Oh? What is this?" Alice raises her eyebrows.

Edward snatches a piece of bagel.

"Hey, stop it! I haven't eaten yet!" Alice yells, and snatches the bagel back. Suddenly, Edward steals her chicken. "Edd!" she puffs her cheeks. "Lorie..." she looks at Lorina with a pleading look.

Lorina laughs, blushing. "Calm down, everyone...I cook a lot," she stands up and walks to the kitchen, taking out the rest of the chicken. "I'm surprised to now that you eat a lot, Mr. Griffin," Lorina comments with a kind smile as she sets the plate of chicken, which Alice and Edward quickly fight over.

"Yes," Lincoln says, saving the kitchen from the siblings.

"Hey! Put it down!" Alice and Edward whines.

"But your cooking is the best so far," Lincoln smiles at the chicken and begins to eat it. Lorina raises her eyebrows, not expecting the praise, and forces a smile to thank him. "I'm sure the man that becomes your husband is really lucky,"

That did it! Alice and Edward stop fighting and look at Lorina, who looks beyond surprised and is blushing. James spits his tea and Edith chokes on her salad. Lorina is often praised, sure, and that kind of praise, the 'lucky-husband-will-have-you' is often heard.

'_Lorina is blushing!?'_ James gapes at his little sister, who laughs awkwardly and walks to the kitchen.

CRASH! Lorina drops a plate.

"L-Lorina? Are you okay?" Alice hurriedly goes to help Lorina to clean the broken plate.

'_Lorina is dazed from a praise!?' _ Edith gawks, her bagel falls off her mouth.

'_She likes this weird guy!?'_ James and Edith come to the same conclusion at once.

Edward laughs. "Aww, Lorina seems to like you, Lincoln~! Haha!"

CRASH! Yet another plate dies.

"Lorie!?" Alice gasps. "You should rest!" she begins to drag Lorina out of the kitchen.

"I-I...I'm perfectly alright!" Lorina stutters immediately. She blushes hard and glares at Lincoln, who stares back indifferently.

'_Why on earth is this guy suddenly praising me!? This is just an act, right!? He's just following my act, right?'_

Lincoln keeps eating.

"I didn't know you'd be so surprised to take a simple praise," he says, munching the chicken and gulps. "That's kind of petty, I guess,"

Everyone freeze as he keeps eating. James and Edith shiver in fright as they watch the demonic aura that comes out of Lorina. Alice hums.

"That's unusual, Mr. Griffin," Alice says, dragging Lorina out of the kitchen and stands beside his seat. "Lorina is perfect—she can do everything and everything will turn out incredible. She's often praised and had many suitors," she explains, and then flicks her fingers.

"If she reacts that much to your praise, then she must really likes you, Mr. Griffin,"

Lorina gapes and blushes. "A-Alice! That's not true!"

Alice and Edward freeze and turn to Lorina, surprised. Lorina realizes that she's almost busted, so she turns away.

"I...mean, you can't say such a thing, Alice," she clears her throat. "Please don't speak at the consent of my personal feelings!" she yells angrily, and quickly walks upstairs.

Alice looks surprised, Edward is even more.

"Lorina...is angry?" he tilts his head. Edward turns to Lincoln again. "Wow, she must really likes you!"

James and Edith both stand up from their seat. "We...are going somewhere..." the say, smiling nervously. "To...bedroom..." they begin to walk away stoically.

"Sure, but why are you doing things in synchrony?" Lincoln states out.

"B-B-Because..." '_We don't want to get involved with the Witch's wrath!'_

Lincoln hums, and as he pulls the clean chicken bone from his mouth, he turns to the still shocked Alice. "Alice, I'm sorry for my behavior if that angered your sister. Tell her that I'm grateful for the dinner,"

Alice suddenly blushes and smiles. "Y-Yeah! I'll escort you out, sir!"

Lincoln raises his eyebrows. '_Weirdo...'_

~.X.~

Lincoln is confused as he drives out his car, staring at Alice, who's rather happy after getting scolded by Lorina.

"Aren't you sad that your sister just scolded you?"

Alice grins. "No, I'm happy. Lorina never scolded me before...No matter what I did, she was never angry to me. So I'm so happy that I made her angry!" she squeals and pumps her fist up. "Thanks for coming to dinner, Mr. Griffin!"

"No, thank you for the food, really," Lincoln smiles a little.

"You should come often! Everyone likes you here," Alice says sincerely. "Don't worry! I don't need to bribe my teacher to get good marks," she adds, at his silent stare.

Lincoln chuckles. "I'll never refuse free food," he notes, and drives away.

Meanwhile...in Lorina's room...

"I..." Lorina stabs a paper with a pencil. "Got angry..."

"I..."

"Yelled..."

"At..."

"Ng...mm..." sniffs and sobs.

Lorina begins to write at the lightning speed.

I'm an idiot

I'm an idiot

I'm an idiot

I'm an idiot

I'm an idiot

She continues to do that until the paper is full, front and back, and then jumps to her bed, crying.

"This is...the end of me..." she sobs. "Alice hates me!"

And yet, the next morning...

"Lorie~!" Alice greets Lorina happily. Lorina raises her eyebrows, surprised.

'_She's...not angry...?'_ a light of hope grows and begins to lift her heart.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lorie Griffin~!"

And crashes it down.

"S-Stop it, Alice!" Lorina tries to calmly deny this. "I have no special feelings or whatsoever to your teacher! Of all people!" she mumbles angrily and walks past Alice. "I...have to prepare breakfast!"

Alice only grins wider.

Lorina glares at the eggs she's beating in the bowl.

'_A teacher...Lincoln...it's just like back then...Alice thinks...I like Lincoln? That scoundrel? How is that possible! Oh, Alice, can't you realize, I only love you, my dear sister?'_

Lorina's hand stops in motion.

'_Is she...actually angry? Maybe she likes Lincoln...and then she thinks I like him...?'_

'_Just like back then...? She liked Charles and then Charles confessed to me...?'_

'_Is Alice actually angry!? She's teasing me...?'_

'_Maybe...she thinks that I'm a boy-friend stealer!?'_

CRASH

"Lorina!?" Edith runs into the kitchen and glares at the yellow liquid on the floor. "Seriously!? What is wrong with you? Did you seriously like Lincoln or something?" she sighs and takes a mop at the corner of the kitchen.

Lorina grabs Edith's shoulder, and she shivers in fear.

"Alice...thinks I'm a...boy-friend stealer...is that right?" Lorina weeps. "That's why...she..."

"What are you talking about?" Edith rolls her eyes, understanding the miscommunication and begins to mop the mess. "Alice is just happy that she can make you angry, now...Stop your dramatic, over-thinking brain, seriously,"

Lorina turns to look at Edith in surprise. "Eh? She's happy because I got angry?" she twitches. "Why?"

Edith stares at Lorina for a while. The beautiful little Liddell chuckles devilishly.

"Heheh...I can only say...soon, your angel mask will shatter, Lorie,"

'_If only she'd take it off on her own, far before this ...'_

* * *

**Q&A Corner!**

If this is Pandora Hearts...Who fits to be Alice Baskerville, Gilbert Nightray, and Oz Vessalius?

Author: Personally, I think Lorina should be The Will of the Abyss

Will of Abyss: Eh? Why?

Lorina: I thought I fit more to be Gilbert!

Gilbert: M-Me?

Author: Lorina is two-faced and actually evil and she's a psycho...

Alice Liddell: Then she fits more to be Vincent Nightray, right?

Lorina: A-Alice... *weeps*

Vincent: Hoho! What's wrong with being a charming person as I am? We do love our sibling intensely...fangirls love almost-incest relationship, you see?

Gilbert: A-Almost Incest!? *sweats nervously*

Lorina: But I don't care about fangirls! I only love Alice! *hugs Alice*

Vincent: Hmm...Gil...Can I hug you? *clings to Gil*

Gilbert: Nooo! Oz! I need you! *runs to find Oz*

Author: Then Ace can be Oz, because both are also psychofreak who don't know their own purpose in life and question their existance.

Oz: Eh~? Really? I don't mind, though~!

Ace: Haha! So I can be the protagonist! Maybe because we share the same goofy grin, eh?

Oz: And the same Blood-type~ haha!

Ace: Haha! And bisexual preference!

Ace & Oz: *high-five*

Alice Liddell: *drags Lorina on her shoulder* Huh? Bisexual? So Oz Vessalius is a bi? I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR GIL! HOW DARE YOU, OZ! And Ace! I thought you only love Julius! Why!?

Alice Baskerville: Hmm...If Oz is my property, and Gil is Oz's property...then...AHA! Both of them are mine! Then that sea-weed head is my property as well! Ahahaha!

Alice Liddell: *stares at Alice*

Alice Baskerville: *glares back* Wh-What!?

Alice Liddell: You look like a boy! I approve of you! *handshakes*

Alice Baskerville: Approve? Is that delicious?

Author: Hey! Get back to the topic! By the way, I just realized we only decided that Lorina is Vincent, instead of Gilbert! Alice, who should be Gilbert?

Alice Baskerville: What do you mean, fool? Gilbert is Gilbert.

Author: Not you, the other one.

Will of Abyss: Gilbert? I don't care about him...

Author: Not you! Alice Liddell!

Alice Liddell: If Ace is Oz, then Julius should be Gilbert! How else can be logical?

Julius: I don't want to be portrayed as a gayish servant with masochistic tendencies...*mumbles*

Ace: Haha! Then Julius will serve me~! Wow, that's a reversed role there!

Julius: Not in a million years. Besides, Ace doesn't really fit Oz Vessalius...

Alice Liddell: Wait! No! I got it! Blood should be Oz, and Elliot should be Gilbert!

Blood: Hmm~? Then Alice should be Alice.

Julius: *glares at Blood*

Blood: *smirks coldly at Julius*

Oz: Wow, a Hatter as myself...?

Author: Hey...that actually makes sense! Both of you are psycho and weird and resembles someone else you hate, and pretty, and flirt!

Elliot: Hey! Don't call boss weird! He's pretty, flirty and resembles that asshole Charles, but he's not weird! He's cool, and he's my boss!

Gilbert: *comes from afar* I heard someone calls my master psycho!? How dare you! *strangles Author* Oz is pretty, flirty and resembles Jack, but he's cool and he's my master!

*author is passing out from suffocation*

Alice Liddell: Heh...I don't want to be Alice just because my name is Alice...

Alice Baskerville: But we're based off from the Alice in the book...What? You can't accept it because I'm a pig!?

Alice Liddell: No, I like your tomboyish and meat-loving personality! I think you're cool...I just...I don't think I have the same confidence as you are...I should be...a tree...*glooms*

Will of Abyss: *hugs Alice in encouragement*

Lorina: *pulls Alice away possessively*

Alice Baskerville: That's it. _You_ fit more to be that gloomy sea-weed head. He also likes to downgrade his petty self. *pats Alice's head*

Elliot: NO! I'm Gilbert! I have a boss!

Ace: Haha! I want to be Gilbert, if I can serve Julius~!

Elliot: Shut up, asshole! You're not fit to serve, loser knight!

Ace: Right, let's settle this outside. *takes out his sword*

Elliot: BRING IT ON, BASTARD! *pulls out his gun*

**Eh...whatever. Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. Guys, who do you think, from the Alice in the Country Series should be Oz, Gilbert and Alice, and why? Tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
